Deux Soeurs… et 1600 Pirates
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Deux soeurs, une mort commune, une renaissance et 1600 pirates. Rien ne compte plus pour Iyallis que le bonheur de sa soeur adoptive, Iris. Quitte à faire des erreurs, quitte à en mourir, le but ultime d'Iyallis sera le bonheur de sa soeur. Mais à trop regarder au loin, on finit par porter des oeillères et on multiplie les erreurs jusqu'à se perdre…
1. Arc 1 : Episode 1 ! Je suis prête…

**Salut Salut !**

 _ **lecteurs : Oh non pas elle !**_

 **Oui oui, je sais ! J'accumule un retard monstre sur des fanfictions à peine débutée, et j'en commence quand même une autre ! Ça va, on va pas en faire tout un plat !**

 **Opta*: Et dans quel univers cette fois ? **

**Après Crow Zéro, Naruto et Harry Potter (cherchez le lien ! Un film japonais (je n'ai vu que cette version et non le manga), un manga et un best-seller mondialement connu (parce que oui, y'a des best-sellers qui sont inconnus des states)) Ben du coup, après tout ça, je me lance dans une fanfiction sur le monde de One Piece ! Je prends le contrôle du corps d'Opta, et je nous propulse dans le manga.**

 _ **lecteurs : Tu vas encore nous faire des personnages férus de puissance ?**_

 **Il y a des chances qu'Iyallis soit comme à son habitude (non, c'est pas ma faute .) une férue de puissance mais un peu plus en décalé cette fois, donc avec un pouvoir que j'ai perfectionné au cours de nombreux rôle-plays (oui, je rôle u.u) et pour ça, je voudrais remercier Akemi, Juju, Emmy et tous les autres pour m'avoir fait combattre contre eux en me servant de mon précieux dôme et en m'aidant à en repérer les failles. Ensuite tout particulièrement Jackal pour ses précieux conseils et bien entendu Opta pour me laisser les commandes et avoir combattu contre moi. Opta, je connais tes goûts, je t'offre ton fruit du démon favori, et avec, toutes les attaques que tu aimes, dans cette fanfiction, tu tiendras le rôle que tu t'es souvent attribuée quand nous rêvions ensemble, donc grosse dédicasse à toi ma belle ! Je t'aime foooort ! (Ne t'en fais pas, on va se taper de gros délires… je crois)**

 _ **lecteurs : Dans ce cas, on attend la suite… *gros soupire***_

 **Dites que je vous désespère, je ne vous dirai rien !**

 _ **lecteurs : Tu nous désespère**_

 **Je ne vous permet pas !**

 **Opta: Bon allez, je lance le chapitre, sinon ils ne le feront jamais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Je suis prête à me battre pour toi ! 

Bien au chaud dans leur lit respectif, deux silhouette étaient profondément endormies, plongées dans des rêves merveilleux. [ _Blood (l'auteur) : Dans rêve merveilleux, comprenez rêves de batailles sanglantes._ ] Le soleil venait frôler leur doux visage dans une douce et chaude caresse, passant à travers les rideaux à moitié ouverts. La chambre qu'elles partageaient était simple. La chambre s'étirait en longueur. À droite de la porte, siégeait une commode massive où trônaient des vêtements sales, des mangas, des romans, deux ordinateurs, et une lampe de chevet. En face de cette commode, en parallèle, avait été posé un des lits dans lesquels dormaient les silhouettes. À sa droite, (de la commode) la fenêtre aux rideaux bleus à demi fermés, et juste à côté de celle-ci, perpendiculairement, se présentait le deuxième lit. En face, à la gauche de la porte, une armoire, plus massive encore que la commode. Une vieille armoire sculptée comme on en trouvait dans les vieilles familles.

Lorsque le réveil poussa des cris stridents, la silhouette reposant dans le lit perpendiculaire à la fenêtre étira le bras et le saisit mollement. Enervée d'avoir été réveillée au beau milieu de sa bataille, le bras lança l'objet. La silhouette n'avait pas sortit la tête de son cocon, dans un brouillard monstre. Dans le deuxième lit, la silhouette sursauta et se redressa violemment lorsqu'un ovni bruyant lui atterrit dessus sans crier gare. La jeune fille qui venait d'émerger de sous la couette bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles rattrapa maladroitement l'objet toujours en train de brailler qui avait sauter dans son redressement violent. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, la jeune fille tiqua. Sur le coup, elle détesta bien comme il fallait le réveil, et le balança sur le coin de la commode où il s'éparpilla en dizaines de pièces. Elle soupira, soulagée par le silence qui s'installa alors dans la pièce.

Du lit perpendiculaire s'éleva alors une voix étouffée :

"- _Ah ben bravo._

\- _Ta gueule Iris. Si le réveil n'avait pas atterrit sur mon lit, il aurait subi le même sort, juste un peu plus tôt._ "

La silhouette du lit de la dénommée Iris se redressa encore dans le brouillard dans un grognement. La jeune femme qui en émergea était petite, plus que son homologue et arborait des cheveux bleus clairs, coupés assez courts, un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle leva sur l'autre silhouette un regard gris clair et blasé. Son nez était droit, ses yeux un peu en amande, et ses lèvres, fines et légèrement rouges. Elle fixa sa soeur adoptive. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande, les cheveux bleu nuit presque noirs coupés plus court encore que ceux de la plus jeune. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, dévoilant des lèvres aussi fines que celles de sa soeur, des yeux plus en amandes et d'une couleur grise presque noire, et un nez qui semblait avoir été cassé plus d'une fois. Elle avait une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière, au coin de la lèvre supérieure et une autre sous l'oeil, moins visibles que les premières. [ Blood : J'ai vraiment ces cicatrices, alors qu'on ne me dise pas qu'il y en a trop !] La jeune fille âgée sûrement d'environs dix-sept ans poussa un profond soupire et sortit les deux jambes de son lit, tandis que sa soeur adoptive faisait de même.

Ces deux adolescentes étaient soeurs adoptives et le savaient, mais se considéraient depuis longtemps comme de vraies soeurs. Si au début la plus vieille avait semblé détachée et froide, elle n'en tenait pas pour autant moins à sa petite soeur ainsi qu'à sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait neuf ans lorsqu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille Stern, mais elle avait déjà un vécu que tous ignoraient hormis deux ou trois personnes. Elle était mature pour son âge et avait peur de s'attacher aux gens, effrayée par la possibilité de les perdre. Elle estimait avoir déjà trop souffert et n'avait pas encore l'arrogance pour tenter le diable. Pourtant, à son adoption, elle avait été secrètement euphorique, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Le couple Stern et leur fille s'étaient montrés très gentils et agréable. Elle s'était alors promis de les protéger à son échelle, et de prendre soin d'eux. De devenir leur fille, comme si ils partageaient les liens du sang, sans savoir que de leur côté, c'était déjà fait. Elle s'était efforcée de demeurer loin le plus possible, en étant distante et en jouant les solitaires, mais ça n'avait prit qu'un temps, et tout son petit stratagème s'était effondré lorsqu'ils l'avaient surprise en larme, dans son lit. Ils s'étaient occupés d'elle, l'avaient consolée, rassurée, et elle avait tout laissé tomber. Elle avait utilisé les mots "Papa", "maman", et "petite soeur". Elle avait alors définitivement intégré la famille.

Désormais, si elle était toujours aussi froide avec les gens, elle laissait tomber le masque lorsqu'elle s'adressait à sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter un instant l'idée de les faire souffrir en arborant avec eux un ton froid et distant. Mais ils étaient les seuls à bénéficier de cette exclusivité, avec le directeur de l'orphelinat où elle avait vécu pendant un an, et celle qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant cette longue année. Maria. Cette dame était aujourd'hui en maison de retraite et Iyallis venait souvent la rendre visite, discutant joyeusement avec elle.

Iris, quant à elle, avait été un peu surprise par la décision de ses parents que d'adopter une autre fille. Elle avait, au départ eu très peur que ses parents ne la trouve plus suffisante, mais ils avaient démenti, en affirmant que c'était un choix qu'ils avaient dû faire à cause de la stérilité d'Olivia Stern qui s'était déclarée peu après la naissance de la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. Elle avait alors voulu faire plaisir à ses parents en accueillant sa nouvelle soeur chaleureusement. Si elle avait été rebutée par la froideur de sa grande soeur, elle s'était acharnée, et avait acquit en plus d'une soeur, une meilleure amie et une confidente. Elle aimait depuis profondément sa soeur qui la protégeait toujours des garçons. Car oui, Iris était effrayée par les garçon depuis toujours, sans que ni elle ni ses parents ne sachent pourquoi. Cela avait souvent été un problème au court de sa scolarité, jusqu'à ce qu'Iyallis ne décide d'intervenir. Sa précieuse petite soeur se faisait souvent embêter par les stupides garçons de leur âge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pose le holà et ne décide d'affronter ces garçons, peu important les risques et le nombre de ses assaillants. C'était alors presque devenu un jeu pour elle, tant elle parvenait à prévoir leurs gestes et leurs déplacements. Un jour sans un affrontement n'était alors plus un bon jour. Elle se mettait alors souvent, pour sa soeur, dans des situations dangereuses, d'où son nez plusieurs fis cassé, car au fur et à mesure qu'elles grandissaient, la force des garçons aussi, et la violence de leurs affrontement, de même. Se servant de ça, elle s'était mise aux jeux de tactique et de réflexion, ainsi qu'aux sports de combats, s'imprégnant au possible d'un sens de la stratégie hors du commun et de puissantes techniques. De même, pour que sa soeur puisse se défendre en son absence, elles avaient appris ensemble à leur douze ans l'emplacement des nerfs du corps humain, pour pouvoir immobiliser quelqu'un sans effort, et sans bruit. C'était donc devenu un de leurs passe-temps.

Ayant suffisamment émergé, Iris et Iyallis se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elles déjeunèrent rapidement avant de se préparer selon les techniques mises au point pour utiliser une salle de bain à deux. L'une à la douche pendant que l'autre préparait son visage et faisait sa toilette (avec inspection des points noirs et de l'absence de boutons ainsi que brossage de dents), et ensuite inversement. Iyallis avait toujours favorisé sa soeur, c'était dans sa nature. Avec Iris, elle était de nature à faire de nombreuses concessions. En moins de vingt minutes, les deux étaient douchées, et habillée pour l'une, légèrement maquillée pour l'autre. Ensuite, pendant que l'une se maquillait, l'autre s'habillait. Tout était calculé, et réglé à la minute près. ne tardant pas, elles attrapèrent leur sac à dos et l'enfilèrent sur leurs épaules. Iris se saisit d'une grosse veste grise, tandis que sa soeur restait en t-shirt gris avec des ailes taguées dans le dos. Elles quittèrent la maison, leurs parents étant déjà partis et fermèrent la porte à clés. Direction… le lycée. Elles discutèrent longuement sur le chemin, n'ayant jamais tout dit, malgré le fait qu'elles vivent ensemble, et aient une relation exclusive. Elles étaient toujours l'une avec l'autre, et personne ne pouvait s'immiscer entre elles où espérer devenir leur ami.

Lentement, la journée passa, comme toutes les autres. Elles étaient prises dans une routine où elles ne se plaisaient pourtant pas, ne rêvant que d'aventures, de batailles, d'être libres. Toutes ces envies se rejoignaient lorsqu'elles lisaient leur manga favori. One Piece.

L'une en Terminal S et l'autre en première, elles ne se voyaient qu'à dix heures, puis à midi, et enfin lorsqu'elles rentraient et cela ne leur suffisait pas. La présence de l'une manquait toujours à l'autre et la réciproque était vraie. Pourtant, sans qu'elles ne s'en doutent, leur vies allaient basculer de façon… Définitive.

* * *

 **~ Fin de la journée ~**

Les deux jeunes filles rentraient, seules dans la nuit, lorsqu'un sifflement retint l'attention de la plus vieille. Elle se redressa, tendue, sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à voir un groupe d'hommes plus ou moins éméché apparaître dans son champs de vision. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Elle poussa sa soeur derrière elle et fléchit les jambes. Ils commencèrent à déblatérer des choses dont la bleu nuit ne retint qu'une chose. Ils les draguaient très très vulgairement et le sort qui les attendait si elle ne les battait pas allait les marquer à vie. Elle jeta un oeil à Iris et lui souffla de s'en aller. La plus jeune refusa, repoussant toute idée de laisser sa grande soeur seule face à trois type aussi grand et baraqués. Ce fut alors que, les prenant par surprise, l'un d'eux se lança sur elles. Iyallis lui décrocha un uppercut, puis lança son genou dans son ventre. Elle abattit son coude dans la nuque de l'homme, le sonnant pour un bon moment. Le second subit un sort semblable, mais par un pur coup de chance, puisqu'il trébucha sur son acolyte et se cogna sur le coin d'une poubelle en métal (une sorte de conteneur). Heureusement pour elles, puisqu'Iyallis commençait à s'essouffler. Le troisième chargea, et elle peina à tenir plus de cinq minutes. Il brandit un canif qu'il lui planta violemment dans l'épaule avant de le retirer et de lui assener un second coup, sur la hanche, après que son canif ait entaillé tout le long de son bras à cause d'un coup de coude dans la tempe que son adversaire de dix-sept ans venait de lui porter. Cet imbécile trébucha après avoir porté le second coup de couteau et tomba sur les fesses. Il ne lui fallut qu'un assez court laps de temps pour se relever en prenant en compte son était d'ébriété, mais il fut suffisant pour que les deux jeunes filles ne s'enfuient.

Elles crurent lui avoir échappé, lorsque dans la nuit, une vive lumière les éblouisse. Iyallis ne comprit qu'à la dernière seconde, en croisant le regard de sa suer à qui elle prit la main, que l'éblouissante lumière était celle des phares d'une voiture. Le choc les propulsa loin sur la chaussée où Iris se prit un panneau de signalisation, et sa soeur, le coin d'un trottoir.

" _Merde…_ " fut leur dernière pensée, étrangement identique.


	2. Arc 1 : Episode 2 ! Ben putain !

**Hey Hey hey !**

 **Si vous êtes là, c'est soit parce que mon histoire commence à vous plaire, que vous êtes intrigués, ou que vous espérez que mon deuxième chapitre sera mieux que le premier, mais toujours est-il que vous êtes là !**

 **Opta : Si vous êtes ici, c'est peut-être pour nous voir à l'oeuvre aussi, non ? Parce que je pense qu'avec l'imagination qu'on a, Blood et moi combinées, on pourrait bien vous faire rire. **

**Et ouais ma chéwie ! souviens-toi ! Nos cours de maths et d'histoire l'année dernière ! On passait notre temps à s'imaginer soeurs dans le monde de One Piece ou Naruto, et avant-hier, j'ai décidé de laisser une trace de tout ça, de tout notre temps passé ensemble à se faire du mal pour rien, puisqu'on sait toi et moi que tout ça ben… c'est juste pas possible. Mais si on peut faire découvrir les conneries qu'on a fait en rêve, autant le faire, non ?**

 **Opta : Yep ma grosse ! **

**Bien, maintenant, réponses aux reviews !**

 **Ic'ilver : Merci pour ton compliment, il me fait vraiment plaisir, même si je suis consciente d'avoir encore pas mal de progrès à faire, et du fait qu'on peut toujours s'améliorer. Pour le côté Mary-Sue de mes personnages, il est vrai que dans le personnage d'Iris il y'a une grande part de cela, même si c'est un personnage que je ne peux pas toucher puisqu'il appartient à ma meilleure amie (Manon-rodriguez), mais si jamais tu trouves qu'Iyallis penche trop du côté Mary-Sue, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je pourrais modifier pas mal de choses.**

 **Clochette : Oh une fée ! xD Ne t'en fais pas, jusqu'au chapitre 5 environs, ça viendra vite et ensuite j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine, donc je pense que ce sera assez régulier ^^ (cinq chapitres qui devaient venir rapidement… mais je me suis foulé le poignet xD qu'on m'explique pourquoi ça me fait rire !)**

 **Manon-rodriguez : Oui, hein ! En tous cas j'espère que ça te plait, tu tiens une grande place dans cette fic, puisque… Après tout, c'est toi Iris, et c'est aussi toi Opta ! 3**

 **Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**

 **Opta : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Ben putain !**

On a tous entendu un jour « _N'ouvre pas la porte à un inconnu, mon ange !_ » ou quelque chose du même genre. Et bien toujours est-il que les pirates n'en sont pas dispensés. Et ça, c'est ce que les pirates de Barbe Blanche vont vite découvrir. Parce que recueillir deux adolescentes tombées du ciel dans un éclair blanc, c'est prendre le risque de se retrouver avec une folle sur les bras. Et là ben… Bonne chance pour les supporter.

Il faisait beau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et sur un immense navire à tête de baleine, les hommes peinaient sous la chaleur estivale. Dans la vigie, perché à trente mètres du sol, un pirate tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts, écrasé par les trente-neuf degrés qui pesaient sur lui. L'homme aux cheveux brun scrutait l'horizon les yeux plissés, blessés par la lumière se reflétant dans l'eau.

Surprenant les membres du puissant équipage, le ciel se voila, sans que rien n'ait put prédire l'apparition soudaine des gros nuages sombres qui plongeait peu à peu le navire dans la nuit. Faisant sursauter chacun de ceux qui avaient pu constater l'étrange phénomène, un puissant éclair vint frapper la mer non loin du navire. Le pirate posté à la vigie plissa encore plus ses yeux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et put alors distinguer un barque juste à côté de l'endroit où l'éclaire avait frappé. Prenant une grande inspiration, il hurla du haut de son perchoir :

« _\- Barque à trois heure !_ »

Son cri stoppa un homme aux cheveux blonds, la chemise ouverte, un tatouage sur le torse. Celui-ci s'approcha, calmement, démontrant un sang froid exemplaire. Il se concentra sur la direction dans laquelle son frère pirate regardait, et distingua à son tour la barque dérivant au gré du courant. Il attendit quelques secondes que la barque soit suffisamment proche et la détailla. La barque n'était, de toute évidence plus toute jeune son bois étant vermoulu et sa peinture qu'il devinait bleue, toute écaillée. Il soupira. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cette barque lui laissait une impression étrange. Comme si sa simple présence allait bouleverser son existence et la paix relative qui régnait sur le Moby Dick dont il était le premier commandant. Il reporta son attention sur la barque, ayant regardé ce que ses hommes étaient en train de faire, et remarqua cette fois deux silhouettes. Deux femmes qu'il ne prit pas le temps de détailler.

Comme son frère avant lui, il prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama, à l'attention de ses hommes :

« _\- On a deux femmes dans une barque à trois heures, qu'on me les remonte et qu'on les emmène à l'infirmerie et plus vite que ça !_ »

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent à peine sa phrase terminée. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à remonter les deux jeunes femmes, et le médecin qu'on avait appelé pour exécuter les premiers soins si besoin s'approcha rapidement. Il examina la plus jeune et déclara qu'elle était légèrement blessée, deux ou trois côtes cassées et d'autres fêlées, quelques égratignures, mais rien de plus. Il allait passer à la seconde lorsqu'on l'interrompit :

« - Heu… doc', hésita celui qui avait remonté la plus vieille.

\- Hm, fit le médecin en se retournant. »

Avec une mine désolée, le pirate montra ses mains pleines de sang et sa chemise gâchée de rouge. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde au médecin pour réagir et se tourner vers sa patiente. Sa respiration était laborieuse et son buste était trop tâché pour qu'il puisse repérer la source de tout le sang. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, ce sang était bien le sien. Il se redressa brusquement et cria des ordres. On emmena la blessée en salle d'opération et l'autre naufragée à l'infirmerie. Les pirates restés sur le pont se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets. Le blond qui avait repéré les deux jeunes femmes se reprit et ordonna à ses hommes de retourner à leur poste.

* * *

 **~ Quelques petites heures plus tard ~**

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Iris eut d'abord une grimace, gênée par le bip régulier qui retentissait près d'elle. Sa seconde pensée fut pour son corps endolori et sa poitrine qui lui arrachait une nouvelle grimace à chaque nouvelle respiration. La troisième enfin, fut pour sa soeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et voulu se redresser. Une main l'en empêcha. Une main d'homme, elle le sentait. Son corps se tendit et son esprit s'embruma. Iris se débâtit alors, tentant vainement d'éloigner la main dont la pression se faisait plus grande à chaque mouvement. Elle voulait se redresser, sortir de ce lit trop bordé pour qu'elle puisse bouger, fuir loin de cet homme peu pouvant importer son identité et surtout, elle voulait savoir où était sa soeur. Elle entendit vaguement un autre homme parler avant que la pression que le premier exerçait ne se retire. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé par réflexe et se recula dans son lit, le plus loin possible des trois personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait un blond à la chemise ouverte, un brun avec un chapeau orange et un rouge avec une blouse blanche. Son regard tomba, à gauche de son lit, sur une silhouette endormie, une perfusion plantée dans son bras, ses cheveux collés en paquets par le sang et le buste entouré de bandages.

Elle quitta violemment son lit, s'emmêlant les pieds dans la couverture blanche et tomba devant le lit de sa soeur. Elle remarqua, en démêlant ses pieds, qu'elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie où les lits étaient séparés par des rideaux, hormis ces deux lits là. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant sa soeur dans cet état pitoyable. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse, son arcade fraichement recousue, son visage était parcouru d'égratignures et, la couverture ne recouvrant pas le haut de son corps en entier, elle put voir ses épaules bandées.

Les deux hommes qu'elle avait vu à son réveil tentèrent de lui parler, mais elle n'entendait que vaguement ce qu'ils disaient. Elle entendait leur voix, mais pas leurs paroles. Ils restèrent une bonne heure à tenter de lui soutirer au moins son nom, en vain. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers sa soeur. Elle était inquiète. Depuis tellement longtemps Iyallis et elle étaient restées ensemble, elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle, comme on ne voit plus sa vie sans son âme-soeur après l'avoir rencontrée.

Concentrée sur l'adolescente, elle remarqua alors vaguement que le physique de sa soeur avait changé. Elle avait les cheveux rouges, plus longs et en bataille, semblables à ceux de Madara Uchiha dans un manga qu'elle lisait, Naruto, ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, et un trait comme fait au mascara s'étendait sous chacun de ses yeux. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, semblaient s'étendre plus vers ses tempes qu'avant, comme ses sourcils d'ailleurs, ses pommettes étaient devenues saillantes, un peu trop peut-être, et ses lèvres s'étaient encore affinées. Une beauté atypique. De ces beautés existantes, mais rarement appréciées. Cette Iyallis était… féline. Elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec l'idée qu'elle se faisait des elfes. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était toujours sa soeur, elle voyait à travers ces changements, mais tout ça l'intriguait. Pourtant, son visage ne changea pas d'expression, il affichait toujours cette inquiétude presque maladive qui l'envahissait.

Il s'écoula une heure de plus depuis le départ des trois hommes. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Elles défilèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'Iris ne bouge. Sans qu'elle ne remarque que ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à l'argenté, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait grandis, que ses lèvres à elle avait gonflées, que ses mans étaient plus délicates, que ses yeux gris blancs avaient rosit, que ses joues étaient moins creuses, que son expression s'affichait, sur un visage bronzé, plus franchement qu'avant. Elle posa une main sur la joue de sa soeur, remarquant alors sa peau dorée et celle, pâle presque blanche de sa soeur.

Elle regarda fixement la couleur de sa peau. Il lui semblait qu'elle aussi avait changée. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point, et se doutait qu'elle ne le saurait sûrement pas avant le réveil de sa soeur.

Un homme entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha d'Iris, toujours ailleurs. Elle ne remarquait pas l'activité des gens autour d'elle. Une seule chose lui importait. Sa soeur et rien d'autre. L'homme déposa un plateau sur la table près du lit de sa soeur et lui lança un regard peiné. Il était évident qu'il comprenait la douleur de cette fille dont il ignorait tout.

La journée passa et laissa la place à la nuit, sans qu'Iris ne bouge vraiment. Lorsque l'aube laissa paraître les premiers rayons du soleil qui éclairèrent l'infirmerie, Iris était assise en tailleur, adossée contre la table du lit et la tête reposant contre le matelas. Elle ne fut réveillée ni par un membre de l'équipage, ni par un rayon de soleil. Ce fut un bip continuel, surprenant les patients qui la tira de son sommeil. Un médecin accourut et examina le moniteur près d'Iyallis. Il s'affola et fit appeler d'autres médecins et des infirmières de toute urgence. Un ballet de blouse blanche se déroula alors sous les yeux choqués de la nouvelle argentée qui se hâta de s'assoir sur son propre lit pour ne pas gêner. Une course effrénée pour la vie d'une inconnue. Parce qu'elle savait que le moniteur enregistrait le rythme cardiaque de sa grande soeur, et que ce bip continuel et strident ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Son coeur cessait toute activité.

On apporta des défibrillateurs et on dégagea la poitrine de la nouvelle rouge. Il y eut un décompte, puis une décharge. Un second décompte et une seconde décharge. Il y en eut cinq comme cela avant qu'elle n'entende une voix déclarer que le coeur de sa soeur était reparti.

Elle ne bougea pas de son lit de toute la journée. Elle fixait un point lointain, le regard vide. La seconde nuit reprit alors ses droits et il y eut un nouvel arrêt cardiaque de sa soeur. Elle se recroquevilla et ne bougea plus. Après chacun des trois arrêts qu'Iyallis fit, on la retrouva un peu plus recroquevillée que la fois précédente. Il passa ainsi trois jours et trois nuits. Ni la faim, ni le froid ne se firent sentir. Parce que comme on dit " _C'est dans la tête_ " et Iris avait vraiment la tête ailleurs.

Elle accueillait le quatrième matin comme les précédents, lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur sur sa gauche la fit se redresser. Les larmes aux yeux, le regard brûlant d'espoir elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Sa soeur remuait prudemment, encore allongée et ouvrait à peine les yeux. Son visage s'illumina alors et elle s'élança vers sa soeur. Ses yeux la surprirent un instant, mais ne suffirent pas à stopper l'étreinte qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à sa précieuse grande soeur. Des yeux jaunes, les pupilles fendues. Des yeux difficilement déchiffrables, tout le contraire des siens. Des yeux brillants d'indifférence involontaire, mais qui ne cachaient rien à ceux qui venaient les trouver en cet instant. Elle pouvait, elle, aisément y lire les émotions d'Iyallis. L'incompréhension, la désorientation et la douleur.

Iyallis murmura avec peine, d'une voix rauque :

« _\- I- Iris tu me fais mal…_

 _\- H- ho pardon nee-chan !_ »

Elle se recula brusquement, rebutée par l'idée de faire souffrir sa soeur plus que sans contact. Iyallis la dévisagea alors :

« _\- Iris, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?_

 _\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Iris, reprit-elle, tu as les cheveux argentés, les yeux roses, les lèvres plus gonflées… et tu es plus grande ?_ »

Son visage afficha alors une expression stupéfaite. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa petite soeur la retint. Elle dégagea doucement le bras fin d'Iris et s'assit en défaisant une partie de la couverture qui la couvrait. Détaillant les bandages, elle posa la main sur son épaule douloureuse, et déplaça son poids, puisque l'ayant en grande partie déporté de ce côté. Elle passa ses doigts sur son buste avec deux doigts, partant du hauts de sa poitrine, juste en dessous de son épaule valide, continua entre ses seins et s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril. Elle ignorait d'où venait cette blessure, connaissant l'origine de celle à son épaule, celle sur sa hanche mais pas celle-ci, plus large et longue, bien que beaucoup moins profonde que les autres. C'était étrangement celle qui lui paraissait la moins douloureuse.

Se sentant vidée de ses forces par ces gestes pourtant simple, elle se rallongea, tandis que l'adolescente aux yeux roses remettait la couverture en place. Elle vit alors un homme entrer et son regard se fixa un instant sur lui. Elle se figea :

« _\- Bordel de merde ! Oh la race à sa maman !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Iris, légèrement blasée._

 _\- C- c'est Marco le Phoenix, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche !_

 _\- Hein ?_ »

Iris tourna la tête et remarqua alors pour la première fois malgré ses deux passages dans l'infirmerie ce commandant qu'elle connaissait depuis les pages de ses mangas ou de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Théoriquement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir être devant elles ! Les deux soeurs se regardèrent. Un murmure commun leur échappa :

« _Ben putain !_ »

Les lèvres d'Iyallis formèrent deux mots.

 **One Piece.**


	3. Arc 1 : Episode 3 ! Juste pour ma vie

**Yo Yo Yo !**

 **Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre, ça va vite puisque c'est mon troisième en une semaine (même pas ! en cinq jours !). C'est assez normal puisque c'est le début de cette fanfiction, même si elle m'inspire tout particulièrement, donc pour la première fois, je vais essayer de faire une fanfiction avec un rythme régulier, puisque je sais ce que c'est d'attendre longtemps (trop) pour la suite d'une histoire.**

 **Opta : D'autant plus que tu es une addicte de ce genre de coups bas ! **

**Je te merde Opta ! Je te merde !**

 **Opta : Ouais ouais c'est cela ! Et ne me pique pas ma réplique ! **

**Tch !**

 **Opta : Bon allez réponds aux reviews et lance-le ton chapitre ! Ils n'attendent que ça !**

 **Je n'ai pas la prétention de m'imaginer des lecteurs impatients d'avoir une suite à cette histoire !**

 **Opta : Bon ferme-la et réponds poliment aux reviews !**

 **Je réponds toujours poliment ! '-'**

 _ **lecteurs : Bon ! Tu le fais, ou vous allez encore vous chicaner longtemps ?**_

 **Ça va, ça va ! Bon je commence par Ic'ilver !**

 **Ic'ilver : (ton pseudo me fait penser à Quicksilver x) ) Merci, j'ai galéré pour ces chapitres, j'ai le poignet foulé xD Mais en tous cas, la raison de ces changements mettra longtemps à venir, c'est typique des Mary-Sue mais j'ai changé mon évolution pour avoir un personnage plus travaillé ! u.u Je suis fière de moi ! :P**

 **Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! Qui souhaite bonne lecture ?**

 _ **lecteurs : On va pas se souhaiter bonne lecture à nous-même triple buse !**_

 **Opta : Ben moi, comme d'hab' ! **

**Okay ! Je t'en pries !**

 **Opta : Bon, ben… Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre dédié à ma nee-chan en espérant que ça ira mieux pour toi au lycée ! Garde ton sourire ma grande ! Je t'aime fort !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Juste pour rester en vie.

Lorsqu'Iyallis ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée, le soleil avait parcouru pas mal de chemin. Par le hublot, elle pouvait le deviner entamer sa descente vers l'ouest. Elle leva prudemment son bras et posa la main sur sa poitrine pour tester la différence de douleur entre son premier réveil et celui-ci. La douleur s'était un peu amenuisée. Bien décidée à ne pas passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie dont l'odeur finirait, elle en était persuadée, par lui donner mal au crâne, elle repoussa la couverture comme la fois précédente et posa un pied sur le parquet qui revêtait le sol de la pièce toute en longueur. Elle posa une main sur le mur et se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. Elle voulu attendre que celles-ci cessent de trembler, mais, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses membres commençaient tout juste à se stabiliser. Sous l'effort, trop intense pour son état, son regard se voila, et la pièce lui sembla tourner, achevant de l'irriter. Ses nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. Elle grogna et ferma son poing pour l'abattre de toute la force de sa colère, ce qui, à cause de ses blessures fut un bien faible coup. Ses genoux allaient lâcher lorsqu'une main forte se referma sur sa taille. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces.

 _\- Putain…, murmura-t-elle agacée de paraître faible._

 _\- Et bien, fit la voix de la personne qui la tenait, moqueuse. Tu ne tiens pas en place, on dirait._

 _\- La ferme…, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, je déteste ne pas pouvoir bouger. C'est tout._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu ne tiens pas en place !_

Agacée, Iyallis se dégagea des bras de l'homme et lui fit face, les yeux brillants de fureur. Elle cacha sa douleur et sa peine à tenir debout, faisant face avec une impassibilité difficile à soutenir. L'homme en face eut un sourire moqueur et haussa les épaules, plié de rire.

 _\- Ace aux poings ardents, je sais me tenir, s'exclama l'adolescente._

 _\- C'est même pas vrai, répliqua fort intelligemment le brun aux tâches de rousseurs._

 _\- Si !_

 _\- Heu… Je dérange, demanda une petite voix devant le lit._

Les deux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés qui venait de faire irruption au beau milieu de leur dispute. Iyallis émit un léger « _Tch !_ » en se retournant, amusant encore plus le jeune homme qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Iris, qui était la nouvelle arrivante haussa un sourcil avant de contourner le lit et de se jeter sur sa soeur, hurlant qu'elle était heureuse de la voir sur pieds. Surprise, Iyallis sursauta et hurla à sa petite soeur qu'elle lui faisait mal. Juste devant, le dénommé Ace observait les deux adolescentes en riant. Elles lui rappelaient lui-même et son frère Luffy.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et le regardèrent rire, l'une le sourcil levé, l'autre agacée plus qu'autre chose. Elle se recentra alors sur ce qui la préoccupait avant l'arrivée du brun. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, attrapant son baggy au bout du lit et l'enfilant. Elle s'assit, reposant ses blessures et fronça les sourcils. Après Marco, Ace. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur de jugement, elle et sa soeur se trouvaient bien dans le monde de One Piece. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas les deux jeunes gens bruyants s'en aller, un sourire faux sur les lèvres, sifflotant pour se donner un air innocent qui ne les faisait passer que pour plus suspect que naturellement.

- _Bon… Puisque je suis ici, je peux au moins chercher à savoir ce qu'on va faire de nous !_

Elle se releva, sans grande difficulté cette fois, et partit à la conquête du navire. Il ne lui fallut traverser que trois couloirs pour se perdre. Elle déambula, oubliant ses soucis et perdant la notion du temps. Lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement vraiment compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, elle poussa un grognement rageur. Elle était pieds nus, le haut de son corps recouvert de bandages uniquement, et elle avait faim. Décidément, si pour sa soeur, ce monde était plaisant, pour Iyallis, cela débutait bien mal. Ne se sentant pas d'attendre que quelqu'un passe, elle se résolut à continuer à avancer, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du navires, et aggravant son cas sans le savoir.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle remarqua un objet briller dans l'obscurité, et s'en approcha, intriguée. Elle fit quelques pas et assit l'objet. Un poignard… Elle le ramassa et le rangea dans sa poche, se souvenant bien sûr que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait était un monde de fous dans lequel mieux valait ne pas être un mouton désarmé. Elle eut la chance de trouver une arme de jet dans une cabine qu'elle fouilla minutieusement. Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'elle soit armée pour affronter ce monde de monstres amoureux des combats. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte. La Marine, ou comment se faire attaquer et se ramasser la gueule alors qu'on a une arme dangereuse dans les mains. Le navire eut une violente secousse qui jeta la jeune femme à terre et fit sauter de ses mains le pauvre couteau de lancer.

Prise de panique, elle quitta la cabine, bien décidée à être aux côtés de sa soeur et à ne pas la laisser seule face à des marines. Une petite voix lui souffla que celle-ci était avec Ace, et qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement rien à craindre, mais son instinct protecteur prenait le dessus comme juste avant qu'elles ne meurent. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu la sauver. Car bien que toujours en vie dans ce monde, elle s'était trouvée incapable de protéger efficacement Iris. Glissant les deux armes dans sa poche, elle s'élança à travers les couloirs du navire, passant de nombreuses portes. Tous les pirates étaient confrontés aux envahisseurs et ne firent pas attention à la jeune fille qui n'avait rien à faire dans cet affrontement.

Dans sa course, elle ne prit pas garde aux marines qui n'avaient aucun adversaire, et ce fut douloureusement qu'elle sentit une main lourde se refermer sur sa nuque. La grosse main la souleva et, tournant la tête au maximum, elle put voir une manche qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de la veste de la marine. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, obéissant à un instinct que les hommes de son monde avaient perdu mais qui semblait lui revenir avec l'étrange sentiment d'unité qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil dans ce monde de fous. Elle savait que le sentiment d'unité était presque complet, mais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Voyant une veine palpiter dans la nuque de l'homme, elle sentit son visage se tordre dans un rictus cruel. Elle avait soudain soif de sang. Une rage sans nom se réveillait en elle, comme si elle savait que cet homme… non... que la marine lui avait fait du mal. Le destin reprit alors ses droits. Ce monde… One Piece, elle le sentait, était _son_ monde. Ici, elle découvrirait qui elle était vraiment. Et cette rage était la sienne, cette soif de sang lui appartenait et l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines lui plaisait. Elle était submergée par un désir de puissance. Elle voulait être forte pour protéger sa soeur. Chaque personne qui prend la route de Grand Line a un rêve. Le sien serait de toujours protéger sa soeur, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Son bras se tendit alors, mut par ce flot d'émotions, et la lame vint se ficher dans la gorge de son assaillant. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle regarda l'homme s'effondrer, le regard sombre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tué. Si pour le moment elle n'en ressentait ni pitié ni remords, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle serait seule, elle reverrait le regard de cet homme se révulser, son sang éclabousser son visage, sa lame rougir, et le sang maculer le pont du navire. Il la hanterait pour toujours. Car elle était humaine.

De sa poche, elle sortit sa seconde lame. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était trop dangereux. Elle repéra sa soeur protégée par Ace dans un coin. Ils allaient être acculés et elle avait bien vu le marine penché sur le pont supérieur prêt à surgir sur le pont inférieur pour les surprendre. Elle s'élança, mais se trouva bien vite encerclée.

« _\- Tu es faite, pirate, hurla un marine._

 _\- Je ne suis pas encore pirate, et je ne suis pas non plus encore faite. J'ai de la ressource, et j'espère, une bonne étoile, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse._ »

Instinctivement, ses jambes se fléchirent, elle se pencha en avant, et ses lames se postèrent à hauteur des yeux. Elle se concentra. Elle percevait leurs mouvements avec une précision stupéfiante.

« _Alors c'est ça… la puissance de l'instinct animal ? L'instinct de nos ancêtres coule encore dans nos veines… Et il est temps je pense, de découvrir sa grandeur, pensa-t-elle._ »

Un marine s'élança vers elle, le sabre en avant. Elle voyait dans son déplacement une ouverture. Non pas dans sa garde, elle ne connaissait rien à cela, mais dans le cercle qui la contraignait, menaçant. Elle s'élança alors et croisa son nouvel assaillant. Dans sa course, elle lança souplement son poignet une fois qu'elle eut dépassé le sabre. Sa main glissa dans l'air, et, suivit sa lame qui pénétrait dans la chair assez profondément pour tuer l'homme. Un simple mouvement de glissement, entre le sabre et le corps. Une simple entaille. Juste suffisamment profonde pour tuer.

Sans regarder en arrière, elle passa dans le trou qu'avait laissé l'homme et couru de toutes ses forces vers sa soeur, une lame dans chaque main, le visage maculé de sang, et ses mains dégoulinantes d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Dans un geste désespéré, elle lança l'arme de jet sur le marine qui se préparait à sauter sur Ace et Iris. La lame vint se planter dans la tempe le l'homme.

« _J'ai une chance monstrueuse… eut-elle le temps de penser avant de sauter sur un tonneau puis de se suspendre à la rambarde pour récupérer son couteau de lancer._ »

Elle se laissa retomber devant sa soeur qui la reconnut à peine. Le sang la rendait… différente. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait un regard fou. L'adrénaline pulsait en elle et elle ne remarquait même pas que son épaule saignait abondamment. Elle se glissa dans le dos du détenteur du fruit du feu et lui glissa qu'il devait faire attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vu le marine. Il hurla un remerciement et la chargea de surveiller ses arrières.

« _Il… Me fait suffisamment confiance pour me charger de surveiller ses arrière ? se murmura la jeune femme, surprise._ »

Elle se remit alors en position et attendit. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme fourbe fut le seul à se soucier de qui pouvait bien se cacher dans un coin du pont inférieur.

Lorsque la bataille se termina, les pirates tombèrent sur le corps de l'homme qui l'avait saisit par la peau du dos. Le premier qu'elle avait tué. Elle entendit Marco demander :

« _\- Qui a tué le vice-amiral ?_ »

Elle tomba alors sur les fesses sous la surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment détailler ses habits, tout s'était passé si vite. Son mouvement attira l'oeil. Les pirates se tournèrent vers elle. Elle aperçut Barbe Blanche se lever et se diriger vers elle, tandis qu'elle se levait pour faire bonne figure.

« _\- C'est toi, lui demanda-t-il, qui l'a tué ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne savais pas que c'était un vice-amiral, je n'avais jamais tué jusque là !_ »

La stupeur passa dans les yeux d'à peu près tous les pirates présents. Elle ignorait si c'était le fait qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu un vice-amiral qui surprenait, ou que son premier meurtre soit d'un vice-amiral.

Mais désormais, l'adrénaline cessait de pulser. Elle avait tué… Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, et elle baissa la tête vers ses mains les yeux écarquillés. Elle- Elle avait tué un homme. Non. Elle en avait tué trois. Elle lâcha ses armes et se laissa retomber à genoux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle, Iyallis Black Stern était devenue une meurtrière. L'adrénaline ayant cessé de pulsé, elle sentit alors une violente douleur sur son épaule et sur son flanc droit. Elle regarda le deuxième point et découvrit une longue estafilade. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le deuxième homme qu'elle avait tué l'avait touché et que ses bandages s'étaient défaits, dévoilant la longue plaie qui se terminait près de son nombril et la blessure qu'elle avait reçu dans son ancien monde. Le coup de couteau.

La douleur affluant alors de nouveau, son sang se répandant sur le pont dans un bruit de goutte à goutte et se mélangeant à celui de ceux qu'elle avait tués, elle sentit sa vision se troubler et le néant l'envahit sur une dernière pensée.

« _J'ai… Tué._ »


	4. Arc 1 : Episode 4 ! Boulversée et hantée

**B'jour !**

 **Je me demande encore comment faire pour trouver encore des trucs à dire avant de lancer mon chapitre ! Et pourtant ce n'est que le quatrième ! Enfin… Quand même déjà le quatrième. Alors que ça ne fait même pas encore une semaine que j'ai commencé à taper cette fanfiction. Mais je crois que je passe déjà à un chapitre par semaine. Chapitre que je continue à taper au lycée en cours de PFEG ! En scred, j'suis une thug !**

 **Certains auteurs savent déjà ce qu'ils vont faire, ce qu'ils vont dire, leurs intrigues et toute l'évolution de leur histoire. Moi, je ne sais que quelques trucs : Ce qui est déjà écrit, les couples qu'il y aura, et comment ça se finira. Autant dire que je ne suis pas très organisée. J'ai eu envie de les faire changer de physique, sur un coup de tête je l'ai fais. Et puis j'ai lu la review de Ic'ilver. Là, j'me suis dis " _Meeeerde_ ". Et puis, en cours, j'ai eu un sursaut et là j'ai fais " _Mais oui bien sûûûûr ! Bon ça va faire un peu Mary-Sue, mais tant pis_ " et puis, pour mon dernier chapitre, j'ai lu une review qui me disait que Yuki Kyoko-29 avait envie de savoir pourquoi Barbe Blanche voulait savoir qui avait tué le vice-amiral là ça a fait " _Fait chier, j'y ai pas pensé._ " Donc en croquant dans une crêpe j'ai fais " _Awn mais je saiiiis !_ " En bref, j'écris aussi avec l'inspiration de vos reviews, parce qu'elles comblent les lacunes que j'ai pu laisser, donc merci, vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à poser des question, ça me donnera une meilleure qualité d'écriture et ça ne pourra que vous être bénéfique ! **

**Opta : T'as beaucoup parlé, là ! **

**Et alors ?**

 **Opta : Et après tu te demande avant de commencer chaque chapitre : " _Putain qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ? J'ai aucune conversation ou quoi ?_ " 'faut que t'arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour rien, t'es un moulin à paroles ! **

**Même pas vrai !**

 **Opta : Bon réponds aux reviews maintenant ! **

**Gna gna gna !**

 **Bon les reviews !**

 **Ic'ilver : Toujours au rendez-vous ! ;) Oui trois chapitres seulement et déjà meurtrière… C'est vrai que je vais peut-être un peu vite. À la base il devait se passer autre choses, et puis simplement comme à chaque fois, j'ai laissé courir mes doigts et puis ça m'a mené à ça. Je ne contrains pas mon histoire ou les évènements. Ce sont eux qui viennent à moi et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne fais pas de prévisions précises. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune intrigue définie dans mon esprit, je n'ai qu'une fin, c'est ma façon d'écrire. Pour les relations, après réflexion, c'est pas faux, mais j'ai toujours imaginé Ace moqueur et joueur, donc premier point, et puis Iyallis un peu à fleur de peau et gamine quand elle est fatiguée. Et là, elle est assez énervée de ne pas avoir réussit à tenir debout du premier coup, elle est affaiblie, fatiguée, et on l'a trouvé en position de faiblesse. Donc, elle réagit de façon gamine, pour se cacher en quelque sorte.**

 **Yuki Kyoko-29 : Oui, pour l'instant il n'y a que peu de chapitres, mais je n'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction que Lundi 4 ! Cependant, ça devrait aller assez vite. C'est fou l'influence positive que les reviews de trois personnes peuvent avoir sur moi et ma motivation ! J'en suis la première surprise pour tout te dire. Mais en tous cas, j'ai l'intention de poster mes chapitres relativement vite, puisque j'ai remarqué que j'oublie ainsi beaucoup moins ce que j'ai écris précédemment. Pour l'instant, et, je pense, jusqu'à ce que je me fatigue trop, mes chapitres seront postés tous les trois ou quatre jours. Ensuite, je passerai sûrement à un chapitre par semaine. ^^**

 **Voilà voilà ! En espérant que j'ai pu vous apporter quelques précisions. Sur ce, Opta, à toi !**

 **Opta : Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bouleversées et hantée à jamais

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Iyallis ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa faiblement. Dehors, le soleil commençait lentement à disparaître derrière la mer. Sa sieste avait été longue mais nullement reposante. Elle avait revu le sang éclabousser son visage, ses mains recouverte de ce liquide poisseux et l'odeur lui prenait encore à la gorge. Elle avait été hantée par les visages des trois hommes qu'elle avait tué. Cette fois encore, et pour la quatrième depuis son évanouissement, elle s'était réveillée lorsque tout était devenu trop dur à supporter.

Les larmes aux yeux et tremblant comme une feuille, elle laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains encore imprégnées de l'odeur du sang, du rouge encore coincé sous ses ongles et ses cheveux collés en paquets. Elle était en sueur, ses bandages se défaisaient, son rythme cardiaque s'affolait, elle avait faim, la sueur lui donnait froid, et pire que tout, elle avait l'impression de sentir le sang partout où elle allait.

Désespérée, elle essaya de penser à autre chose, tentant de reprendre un rythme régulier, en inspirant et expirant bien fort. Elle se résolut à garder les yeux ouvert. Sous ses paupières, il lui semblaient qu'avaient été cousus les visages de ceux qu'elle avait tué. Et fermer les yeux signifiait se souvenir de les avoir tué. Les revoir. Alors elle se promit. Jamais. Jamais de toute sa vie Iris ne tuerait qui que ce soit, même si pour ça elle devait massacrer des îles entières et pourrir en enfer.

Estimant avoir suffisamment dormi, et étant de toutes façons incapable de refermer l'œil, elle détailla la pièce pour la première fois. Elle se trouvait dans un grand lit sous une mezzanine en bois, à droite de la porte. Sur le mur parallèle à elle se dressait une grande bibliothèque masquant entièrement ce qui se trouvait derrière. Enfin, en face de la porte, sous le hublot trônait un grand bureau parfaitement rangé en chêne massif. Collée à la mezzanine de façon à tourner le dos à la porte, elle devinait qu'une armoire cachait la porte d'une salle de bain qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'imaginer. Son attention était portée vers la magnifique bibliothèque. Si il y avait quelque chose capable de lui faire oublier ne fut-ce qu'un bref instant, ce serait un bon livre. Elle repoussa la couverture et se tint au mur pour économiser au mieux son énergie et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Ce fut avec une lenteur démesurée puisqu'ayant enfin prit conscience de ses blessures qu'elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le paradis. Elle saisit un livre et en lut le titre : " _Navigation, apprendre les bases._ ".

« _Intéressant. Ça pourrait peut-être m'aider dans ce monde, songea la jeune femme_.»

Elle se rassit sur le grand lit, remonta les couvertures et les oreillers et s'installa bien au chaud. Elle tentait d'assimiler au mieux ce qu'elle lisait. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce livre lui semblait tellement fascinant ! C'était en réalité tellement proche des mathématiques qu'elle faisait au lycée qu'elle en était plus que surprise. Elle se releva et s'approcha du bureau pour tirer sur la poignée d'un tiroir. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle le referma et en ouvrit un second. Là, elle trouva des feuilles et un crayon dont elle se saisit et qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant d'aller chercher son livre et de s'installer sur la chaise. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à oublier, elle travaillait, comme pour remplacer un mauvais souvenir par une nouvelle connaissance. Alors elle travailla. Elle assimilait les bases de la navigation, se faisait des fiches, elle voulait apprendre ce monde pour y évoluer au mieux et surtout, pour mieux protéger Iris. Elle n'entendit pas retentir la cloche du dîner, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la nuit tomber. Trois livres de navigation s'étaient déjà retrouvés empilés sur le sol à côté du bureau. Elle avait un rythme de lecture tenu par de nombreuses années à se tuer les yeux sur des manuels scolaires ou des romans d'aventure.

Lorsque l'aube emplit la chaleureuse pièce tapissée de bois de lumière, la jeune femme était endorme sur un tas de feuilles, deux piles plus hautes que le bureau s'élevant près d'elle. La pile de papier, elle, contenait bien une cinquantaine de feuilles noires d'encre. Elle avait apprit la géographie du monde, les cartes, les îles que le navire sur lequel elle était avait déjà visité, l'histoire de cet étrange endroit, et surtout, comment naviguer, et la théorie de quelques arts martiaux. Elle s'était amusée malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Ce monde était fascinant, et son monde d'origine lui paraissait, pour l'heure, bien ennuyeux. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait en dire et le fait que ses parents adoptifs lui manquent, elle n'envisageait pas une seconde son retour dans l'autre monde.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et une silhouette passa le seuil. Un homme blond. Celui qui les avait repêchées elle et sa soeur. Il eut un sourire en voyant la jeune femme endormiie sur le bureau, un tas de livre près d'elle. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans ce qu'il voyait. Travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu, examiner son environnement et en apprendre le plus possible dessus pour anticiper. Son sourire retomba et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit le visage de la rouge se tordre en une grimace de peur. Nul doute pour le pirate qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, et il mettrait même sa main à couper que cela avait un rapport avec la mort des trois marines. Il avança vers elle et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Elle se tendit. Il la secoua légèrement. Elle se redressa et le regarda, de l'encre sur le front et une feuille collée à sa joue rouge. Il la vit grimacer avant de se masser la nuque. Elle eut un regard d'excuse en regardant le bureau en vrac. Il lui fit un léger sourire rassurant et se présenta :

« _\- Je suis Marco, premier commandant de la flotte de ce bâtiment._

 _\- Iyallis Stern, répondit-elle poliment._

 _\- Bien dormi miss ?_

 _\- Pas… vraiment, hésita-t-elle._

 _\- C'est normal il me semble. Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie, tutoyez moi. déclara-t-elle, à bout lui semblait-il, bien que son masque neutre doit d'un qualité rare._

 _\- Toi de même alors._ »

Il y eut ensuite un blanc. La jeune femme semblait peiner à maintenir son air neutre. Marco lui déclara ensuite que sa soeur avait reçu une cabine, qu'elle cohabitait avec le second commandant, et que celle où elle était, ils se la partageraient. Elle acquiesça et Marco lui indiqua que sa bibliothèque et son bureau étaient à sa disposition. Elle acquiesça de nouveau et le regarda partir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'armoire où elle emprunta un bermuda et un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Devant la porte, elle fut prise d'un doute. Devait-elle enlever ses bandages pendant sa douche, ou non ? Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit. Il lui semblait que sa mésaventure avec la marine avait aggravé ses blessures et que tenter le diable une fois de plus était trop. Elle soupira et déposa les vêtements sur la chaise où elle était assise plus tôt. Elle vérifia alors que sa tenue lui permettait de se promener et quitta la cabine. Un bermuda et ses bandages lui servant de t-shirt, elle estimait que c'était suffisant. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la cabine d'en face juste avant de trouver le pont. Elle traversa alors le couloir et poussa la porte du pont. Une question s'insinua dans son esprit. Et Barbe Blanche ? Combien de temps les accepterait-il, sa soeur et elle, sur le Moby Dick ? Elle soupira et s'approcha d'un pirate.

 _« - Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction de l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plait ? »_

Le pirate la regarda, la jaugeant sûrement. Elle durcit son regard et se contraint, malgré la fatigue à planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Elle bloqua ses genoux et remonta son menton et ses épaules, se tenant droite, maintenant l'illusion d'être en forme et indifférente à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas large. Une foule de questions la submergeait. Sa soeur supportait-elle de dormir avec un homme ? Comment étaient-elles arrivées là ? Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Allaient-elles rentrer ? Qui rencontreraient-elles ? Où Iris était-elle en ce moment-même ? D'ailleurs, elle commençait à trouver qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas beaucoup sa soeur depuis leur arrivée. Constatant l'incrédulité du pirate, elle grogna. Le son le réveilla et le pirate l'accompagna à l'endroit où elle s'était retrouvée et pour lequel elle commençait à ressentir une certaine répulsion. Elle s'y retrouvait un peu trop à son goût.

Celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant le médecin l'accueillit avec un certain soulagement qu'elle accueillit avec neutralité. Comment se faisait-il que son caractère se soit trouvé légèrement changé en arrivant ici ? Elle grogna de nouveau. Le médecin lui fit avaler plusieurs cachets et répondit à la question qu'elle se posait. Elle enfilerait un t-shirt du premier commandant et reviendrait ici pour qu'une infirmière lui refasse ses bandages. Il respectait tout de même sa pudeur. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en l'apprenant. Après tout, les pirates de One Piece pouvait bien être des pervers ou des rustres ! Qu'en savait-elle ?

Elle repartit alors, stoïque et se fit reconduire à la cabine de Marco où elle put récupérer les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et croisa son propre regard, dans le miroir. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle se précipita en avant et fixa ses yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue. Il lui semblait distinguer de l'indifférence cachant la moindre de ses émotions.

 _« - M- Mais ce n'est pas mon regard, ça !? s'exclama la jeune femme. »_

Elle examina alors ses cheveux rouges coiffés en un mélange de Madara et Tsurugi dans IE go. Elle les toucha. Ils étaient doux… Mais la couleur la dérangeait un peu, elle n'était pas habituée. De mêmes, ses lèvres étaient si fines… Ses pommettes plus saillantes, et…

 _« Nan mais c'est quoi ces sourcils ? songea-t-elle en les fronçant. »_

Elle cessa de contempler son regard, le visage quelque peu triste et commença à défaire ses bandages. Ses blessures lui arrachèrent quelques hoquets de stupeur, elles aussi. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau piquait ses blessures, lui arrachant des gémissements. Elle ne tenta même pas de savonner le haut de son corps. Elle laisserait l'infirmière nettoyer ses blessures. Elle passa, en sortant de la douche, une serviette éponge sur sa peau mouillée en évitant ses blessures.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, les cheveux encore mouillés elle quitta une nouvelle fois la cabine et parcourut une nouvelle fois le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Avant de pouvoir y entrer, elle percuta un homme. Elle leva la tête en déglutissant. Celui qu'elle redoutait venait de se présenter à elle. Elle ne savait pas si l'homme du manga était le même en vrai, elle ignorait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, ni s'il allait tester son haki sur elle. Elle ignorait tout, et elle détestait ça. Plongée dans une incertitude, elle sentit la peur pour la première fois véritable depuis son arrivée. À la vue de l'homme qui était le capitaine du Moby Dick, une pensée la traversa.

 _« Merde… »_

Décidément, cette pensée lui revenait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé passer plusieurs fautes de frappes, alors vraiment, excusez-moi !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à ceux qui me suivent, d'avoir posté des reviews qui font naître en moi de nouvelles idées ou qui approfondissent mon histoire !**

 **Bisou !**


	5. Arc 1 : Episode 5 ! Bien plus que ça

**Hoi Hoi Hoi !**

 **Pour cette fois, les reviews d'abord !**

 **Ic'ilver: Je suis maintenant en mesure d'écrire ton pseudo les yeux fermés x) Ça fait plaisir, j'te jure ! Sinon, franchement, tu t'imagines, toi, te réveiller avec une tête carrément différente alors que pendant 16 ans tu t'es vu avec une autre ? Ça me ferait sérieusement flipper, moi ! Quand tu dis " _Pour les nouveaux_** ** _perso, c'est Shanks_ " tu penses au changement de physique ?**

 **Kamy : De rien ma Nee-chan ! :3**

 **New chapter ! Chapitre cinquième ! Voyez-vous, j'écris directement dans mon "Doc Manager", et je commence par écrire ça, tout ce que vous voyez en gras, répondre aux reviews de mes précédents chapitres, même si elles ne sont pas encore arrivées, je relis vite fait mes chapitre d'avant, même si en général je commence à écrie dix minutes/une demi-heure/une heure après avoir posté le chapitre précédent. Parce que oui, quand j'ai besoin décrire, je le fais et puis zut ! J'en ai envie, je le fais. J'ai la flemme, j'le fais pas. parce que je préfère avoir du retard plutôt que vous servir un truc qui sera d'une qualité encore plus médiocre, puisque je ne prétends pas bien écrire. Bref tout ça pour dire que certains auteurs préviennent "dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup d'actions mais…" et blablabla. Moi non, puisqu'au moment où je vous écris ces mots, ce qui suit tout mon paragraphe, c'est un blanc. Du vide. Et c'est tout.**

 **Alors maintenant que je suis calée dans mon lit, mes deux oreillers dans le dos, assise tranquille, je peux écrire, il fait nuit dehors, il neige, la pièce commence à se réchauffer, j'entends ma soeur discuter avec ma mère dans le couloir, je sais que mon père regarde les infos, tout est nickel, je suis parée à écrire. Présentement, j'ai hâte de savoir comment mon chapitre va tourner. Parce que oui, là, je ne sais pas tellement ce que mon chapitre va présenter. Je sais comment il va débuter, mais je n'ai aucune connaissance des réactions, des dialogues, et des éventuels rebondissements. Les acteurs se mettent en place sous mes doigts et jouent leur jeu sans script, improvisation totale, déroulant ainsi peu à peu un semblant de tapis rouge à mon histoire et ses intrigues.**

 **Alors cette fois, Opta ne vous souhaitera pas une bonne lecture-**

 **Opta : Bonne lecture ! **

**N'aurait pas dû vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, mais moi, je prends mon clapet, j'arme mes doigts, et je lance la séquence. La cinquième séquence du film va se jouer maintenant, et vous en serez les témoins partiels.**

 **Alors…**

 **Action !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Elle ne compte pas pour moi. C'est bien plus que ça.

Présentement, Iyallis se sentait bien dans la merde. Elle n'avait plus de bandages, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait froid, rien ne retenait sa poitrine - qui évidemment la gênait, bien qu'elle ne soit que d'un petit B -, et elle se trouvait devant un putain de rassemblement de onze des seize flottes du Moby Dick. Alors oui, Iyallis se sentait s'enfoncer dans la merde, et bien profond. À côté d'elle, Iris souriait.

Depuis son arrivée, ça s'était relativement bien passé après que sa soeur se soit réveillée. Elle s'était éclipsée avec Ace, avait apprit à la connaitre sans s'étonner de le voir piquer du nez dans son assiette, elle l'avait suivit dans une blague concernant Thatch, et avait bien rit, au final. Si on omettait le passage où la Marine s'était gentiment invitée sur le Moby Dick, et où elle avait croisé le regard fou de sa soeur, elle avait été plutôt bien accueillie ! Même si la vision de sa soeur tachée de sang lui tourmentait encore un peu l'esprit. En ce moment même, Iris se préparait à savourer le spectacle. Lorsque vous êtes en position de faiblesse, vous vous soumettez et vous faites tout petit ? Et bien Malheureusement, il y a des gens qui ont pour première défense, l'orgueil. Et bien que ce ne soit pas réellement le mot qui convienne le mieux au cas d'Iyallis, il était certain qu'elle avait, dans ses paroles, un certain sang-froid et une certaine hauteur lorsqu'elle s'amusait à exploiter ou désigner les failles de son adversaires. Les failles pouvaient bien être infimes, elle parviendrait toujours à s'y engouffrer. Pourtant là, Iris se demandait comment sa grande soeur allait réagir. Après tout, ce n'était pas un simple adversaire, mais un fin stratège entouré d'une bonne centaine d'hommes, qui lui faisait face !

Discrètement, Iyallis se redressa, et releva le menton, droite et fière. Alors que le capitaine du Moby Dick allait ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme s'avança légèrement :

« _\- Je me trompe, ou vous avez une confiance aveugle en votre puissance, Newgate ? »_

Un rire lui répondit avant que le regard du géant ne lui lance un « Pourquoi ? ».

« _\- Vous nous avez hébergées, mais personnellement, et je ne suis pas au courant du cas d'Iris, je n'ai pas vraiment été surveillée. Ou alors, vos hommes sont très discrets, ce dont je doute fortement. Vous êtes des pirates, pas des assassins de l'ombre…_

 _\- Effectivement, jeune fille, nous vous avons laissé vous promener librement sur mon navire, et si vous aviez voulu tuer un de mes hommes, vous auriez sans conteste pu le faire. Seulement il y a une chose que je sais et que toi tu ignores, et c'est cela qui m'a permit d'avoir pleine confiance, non pas en ma puissance ou en mes hommes, mais en vous._

 _\- Et quelle est cette chose, Newgate ?_

 _\- Votre coeur, gamine. Je le connais mieux que vous. D'ailleurs, cette capacité d'élocution dont vous vous servez pour me prendre à revers, Miss, ne m'étonne pas de vous._

 _\- Ah vraiment ? Mais par quel miracle prétendez-vous me connaître ?_

 _\- Je ne le prétends pas, je n'ai pas l'arrogance suffisante pour pouvoir affirmer connaître quelqu'un à travers le peu de choses que j'ai de vous._ »

Iris fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, Barbe Blanche savait plusieurs choses sur sa soeur, qui n'avait pas rapport avec elle…

« _Lui aussi, il sait parler. Ce sera à qui cèdera le premier. À qui aura les nerfs les plus solides, à qui saura tirer parti des failles de l'autre. Heureusement qu'Iya' en sait pas mal sur le vieux grâce au manga, parce qu'apparemment, il détient des informations quelconques sur notre présence dans ce monde, ou au moins, sur celle d'Iyallis._ » songea l'argentée.

Elle vit la main droite d'Iyallis se glisser dans sa poche et son dos se cambrer. Elle se mettait en position pour une opposition verbale musclée. Son regard se fit plus sadique, comme lorsqu'elle se battait et elle devint alors imposante. Elle avait une présence qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, qui attirait les regards et défiait les autres de s'opposer à elle ou de tester sa force. La prestance d'une reine. Elle imposait le silence et le respect. En cela même, Iris l'admirait. Si l'argentée s'était retrouvée sans sa soeur dans ce monde de dingue, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise d'hystérie, de larmes, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle aurait balancé ses origines au capitaine sans réfléchir, sans se poser de questions, se fiant à ce qu'on montrait de lui à travers les pages de son manga favori. Et il en serait allé de même si cela avait été elle l'aînée. Elle n'aurait pas eut le courage de partir à la recherche de sa soeur en pleine attaque de Marine ! Mais sa soeur, elle, elle avait assuré. Elle s'était méfiée, s'imposant d'elle-même une distance avec les personnages, calculant ses moindres faits et gestes, pensé à la possible marge qu'il y avait entre ce que le manga montrait et ce qu'il en était réellement, et tout cela, en étant blessée. Elle avait même sauvé sa soeur alors qu'elle était à peine soignée. Il était évident que sa soeur forçait l'admiration de ceux qui pouvaient voir ce qu'était en vérité cette jeune femme froide et distante lors des moments critiques.

Iris se reconcentra sur la discussion. Iyallis parlait d'une voix assurée, calme, pesant le poids de chacun de ses termes en une fraction de seconde, comme si tout ce qui se passait était prémédité. Elle pensait à toutes les éventuelles ripostes du capitaine et trouvait une parade à chaque argument sans faillir. Mais s'il n'y avait qu'Iris pour se rendre compte véritablement du poids psychologique que sa soeur portait sur ses épaules, elle était aussi la seule à voir qu'Iyallis avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches non pas dans le but de pouvoir arborer une posture fière, mais pour en masquer les tremblements. La joute verbale se poursuivit longuement et la jeune fille aux yeux roses pouvait voir une perle de sueur sur le front de son aînée. Elle tiendrait encore un peu, mais pas bien longtemps si toutes les attaques et feintes se poursuivaient au même rythme que jusqu'alors. Ce fut pourtant une seule question qui abattit toutes les prévisions d'Iyallis et souffla ses dernières cartes. Une simple question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait tenir plus, elle s'était laissée piéger. Le géant avait combattu verbalement et psychologiquement avec la jeune femme, confrontant leurs esprits, et l'avait volontairement affaiblie jusqu'à poser cette question à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus répondre que par un positif. En cas de refus, il ferait alors valoir que leurs vies étaient entre ses mains et qu'elles lui devaient leur sauvetage. Son plan avait été parfait, il s'était préparé, il avait analysé, et saisi l'occasion qui s'était présentée avec la mort des trois Marines. Cet épisode avait ébranlé le blindage de la rouge, et il en avait profité.

« _\- J'accepte de devenir votre fille sous quelques conditions. annonça froidement Iyallis._ »

Stupeur chez les pirates. La jeune femme était en position de faiblesse de façon grave, elle se truffait face à un homme de puissance pure et elle osait tout de même poser des conditions à une question qui était en réalité un grand honneur. Soit elle était folle, soit elle était elle aussi un fin stratège.

« _\- Je t'écoute, gamine, voulut entendre le géant._

 _\- Jusqu'à ce que je le décide, ma soeur ne participera à aucun combat, et aucune mission, si l'offre est valable pour elle également. »_

 _Lourdes protestations de la part d'Iris. Comment ça elle ne se battrait pas ? Un simple regard de sa soeur la fit taire, et elle souffla rageusement pour exprimer clairement son opposition et son désaccord._

 _« - Deuxièmement, je veux qu'on la protège et qu'on la garde à l'oeil._

 _\- Cela va de soi !_

 _\- Troisièmement, apprenez-lui à se battre, ce monde, et la navigation. Je veux qu'elle puisse se débrouiller toute seule si jamais je venais à disparaître, et qu'elle soit respectée._ »

Nouveau murmure de stupeur. Toutes les conditions de la rouge visaient à assurer à sa complice une vie sereine et la plus sécurisée possible.

« _\- Quatrièmement, et cette conditions vous ne la comprendrez que plus tard, si le jour fatidique je ne suis pas là, empêchez-la de partir avec Poings Ardents et de participer à la bataille qui sonnera le début d'une nouvelle ère. Cinquièmement, je désire qu'on respecte nos choix, et notre caractère. Si jamais on ne veut pas parler, laissez nous. Si jamais on devient sadiques ou cruelles, de même. Point. Sixièmement, si je venais à disparaître, protégez ma soeur au péril de votre vie comme la soeur ou la fille qui partagerait votre sang, et empêchez la de faire des bêtises. Septièmement, si vous devez sauver quelqu'un et que vous avez le choix entre ma soeur et moi, je reste sur place. Ma soeur en priorité. C'est ce que je demande. Si vous me promettez de toujours respecter ces conditions, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle je puisse me trouver, alors je deviendrai membre à part de votre équipage et je promettrai de toujours servir vos intérêts si cela ne met pas en danger Iris._

 _\- Et bien, ta soeur semble compter, pour toi._

 _\- Elle ne compte pas pour moi. C'est bien plus que ça. Si elle est heureuse, alors même en train de me faire torturer je le serai aussi. Elle est ma vie et si chacun a un rêve sur Grand Line, le mien est de toujours faire en sorte que ma soeur soit heureuse._

 _\- Parfait, gamine. Alors bienvenue dans l'équipage. J'ai une idée pour toi. Pendant que ta soeur apprendra à se battre et la navigation comme tu le demande, toi, tu deviendras une négociatrice, et pour te rôder au travail, tu débuteras par être messagère. En parallèle avec ton apprentissage, je pense que nous devrions t'apprendre à te faufiler et à devenir une ombre parmis les ombre._

 _\- Comme un assassin ? Discrète et silencieuse ?_

 _\- Une assassin. Exactement ça. Si tes négociations ne marchent pas, elles pourraient mettre en danger nos vies et nos secrets. Tu dois pouvoir tuer sans alerter._

 _\- Ça me convient. En échange, vous ferez tout ce que j'ai dis ?_

 _\- Evidemment._ »

« _Doux euphémisme que d'affirmer que Barbe Blanche est un fin stratège. Il y a effectivement une légère marge entre ce que nous montre le manga et ce qu'il en est réellement._ » songea Iris.

En effet, Barbe Blanche n'était pas aussi gentil que le montrait le manga, mais ce n'était pas une grosse différence. Il était tout de même bienveillant et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Il l'était juste beaucoup moins avec les étrangers. Et quelque part, c'était Iyallis qui avait lancé les hostilités. Par deux fois. La première en le provoquant, et la deuxième en l'incitant à une forme de chantage. Car il était évident que si la rouge ne devenait pas sa tueuse, son assassin, il y avait une grande ouverture qui laissait place à un non respect des promesses. Pour Iris, son aînée avait un plan. Mais au fond, Iyallis ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à offrir un moyen de la faire chanter, au géant. Elle avait en quelque sorte déclaré « Je deviendrai une tueuse à la solde du Moby Dick si vous promettez de vous plier aux conditions que j'ai énoncées. », alors qu'à la base, le géant devait déjà se plier aux conditions en l'échange de son appartenance à son équipage. Vraiment, Iyallis se trouvait changée depuis son arrivée, et elle se promit de méditer sur la question.

Elle grogna en sentant la faim lui tirailler le ventre. Le dernier repas dont elle se souvenait remontait au repas de midi, au lycée avant leur mort. On dû entendre son ventre ou celui d'un autre parce qu'on entraîna tout le monde vers la cantine du navire, hormis les frères de garde. À ce repas de midi, elle eut l'impression de revivre et mangea comme jamais auparavant. Au cours du repas qui sonnait sa résurrection, [ Blood : Genre -' ] la rouge croisa le regard du géant. Elle allait bientôt l'appeler père.

Etrangement, elle ne se sentait pas euphorique à l'idée d'être dans le monde de ses rêves comme elle l'avait cru en s'imaginant vivre ça avec Iris. Elle pressentait des jours sombres et un bon nombre d'épreuves à venir. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même, elle allait changer sans même le vouloir, mais elle assisterait, impuissante à une « _destruction_ » de sa personnalité. Le changement avait déjà commencé, et qui savait ce qu'allait donner la cohabitation avec des pirates… Elle soupira. Tous les mondes ont leurs défauts, elle avait naïvement cru que celui dans lequel elle vivait et où elle évoluait était le seul à aller si mal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle mesurait enfin l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Ce monde non plus n'était pas parfait. Il était même lui aussi réceptacle de nombreuses horreurs et d'une barbarie qu'elle allait aggraver de son nom écrit en lettres de sang. Ce monde était plein de dangers, et elle savait que sa soeur n'en mesurerait jamais toute l'horreur. Elle devrait donc combattre l'horreur par l'horreur, en y prenant part pour que jamais Iris n'apprenne la dure réalité.

« _Je me cherche des excuses. Je me cache derrière mon besoin de sur-protéger Iris. mais en réalité, ce monde m'effraie… C'est tout. Je le vois de façon pessimiste, mais qui sait. Peut-être renferme-t-il de nombreuses beautés, lui aussi ? Comme mon ancien monde, qui n'était en fait pas le mien. Je crois que je vais devoir lever le voile sur de nombreuses choses en ces temps obscures… Je deviendrai la plus puissante, quitte à souffrir ou à faire des erreurs ! Pour ma soeur !_ »

Enfin, Iyallis se leva, et quitta la table. Entre son banc et la porte, elle croisa Marshall D Teach. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« _\- La mer est un miroir où l'on contemple son âme. Qu'y vois-tu, Teach ?_ »

Elle partit sans attendre la réponse et alla tenir compagnie à un frère à la vigie, un livre, qu'elle avait été chercher dans sa nouvelle cabine, à la main. Elle ne put lire que quelques pages avant que son regard se perde à l'horizon, et que ses pensées soient plongées dans un dédale de peurs et de questionnement.

* * *

 **Je ne pensais _Absolument_ pas jusqu'à il y avait encore deux heures, faire un Barbe Blanche comme ça ! Je viens de me choquer, mais j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite ! Je découvre juste un peu avant vous ce que mon imagination a à offrir, c'est assez amusant ! x)**

 **Bref, je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur la suite, hormis que ce que je viens d'écrire va m'aider pour le couple d'Iyallis ! Enfin bref ! Si vous allez voir mon profil, vous pourrez voir toutes les citations que je compte placer dans cette fiction, et chacune d'entre elles m'inspire un court moment. ^^**

 **Bref bref bref, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **À la prochaine ! :3**


	6. Arc 1 : Episode 6 ! Elle se battrait !

**Hey you !**

 **Allez, sixième chapitre un peu ! Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression d'avancer super vite, mais en même temps… Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre six.**

 **Ce chapitre sixième devrait _normalement_ être le dernier de l'arc «Number One : Arrivée dans un monde de fou.» Je ne sais pour l'instant absolument pas combien de chapitre je vais bien pouvoir faire, et combien d'arc non plus. Je ne suis sûre de rien, et là, j'avoue que j'ai que dalle à dire x) **

**Donc, je vais fermer ma gueule !**

 **Opta : Blacky ! **

**Quoi ?**

 **Opta : Vulgaaaiiiiire !**

 **Même pas vrai ! :P**

 **Bon, je réponds à mes très chères reviews (même si en l'instant ou je tape ces mots je n'en ai toujours aucune, chapitre cinquième ayant été posté il y a quelques heures seulement) :**

 **Ic'ilver : C'est pas vraiment qu'elle est déçue, c'est que je pose une question dans mon chapitre : «Existe-t-il une marge entre le caractère d'un personnage dans le manga et « en vrai » ou non ?» et personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu quiconque la poser :P Et puis son caractère originel revient peu à peu à elle, donc elle réagit différemment que dans l'autre monde, celui où on vit tous ! ^^ En espérant t'avoir éclairée !**

 **Sur, ce, je crois que je vais arrêter de déblatérer des conneries si toutefois j'en ai dite, et vous laisser à votre lecture !**

 **Opta : Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Elle se battrait quand même.

Perchée à la vigie, Iyallis décrocha un puissant… bâillement. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle avait quitté la cantine du navire et qu'elle s'était éclipsée en hauteur. Accoudée sur le rebord du nid de pie, la jeune rouge scrutait l'horizon en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait toujours pas remit de bandage. Et elle n'avait pas nettoyé ses plaies. Chié ! Elle avait une flemme monumentale comme on n'en connaissait que dans son monde elle avait l'impression. Il fallait dire, elle était pas mal fatiguée. Sa première nuit hors de l'infirmerie avait été perturbée par les visages des marines, et la seconde, quasiment blanche, elle l'avait passée penchée sur un bureau. Rajoutons à cela qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de tenir tête à Barbe Blan- pardon à Père sur le plan psychologique et qu'il avait attaqué de tous côtés ! Non, vraiment, elle se disait que ce monde allait vraiment la faire chier jusque dans son sommeil. D'autant plus qu'elle se doutait bien que la marine n'allait pas attendre qu'elle ait bu son café du matin et qu'elle se soit étirée et rafraîchie pour attaquer. C'était tellement plus drôle lorsqu'ils affrontaient des pirates qui avaient encore la marque de l'oreiller ! Non vraiment, là tout de suite, Iyallis n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger, elle voulait se reposer. Alors devinez bien que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller d'en bas, elle poussa un long soupire et grogna d'une façon tellement féminine, parce qu'on sait tous que c'est mignon de grogner… Notez bien l'ironie et le côté cynique des pensées qui l'envahissaient, parce que c'était très régulièrement qu'elle se surprenait à penser de cette façon. Bah ! De toutes façons personne n'écoutait ses pensées, donc au pire… Il n'y aurait qu'elle à savoir qu'elle avait un pet au casque !

Enfin, elle se décida à se pencher par la vigie, et elle aperçut le blond avec qui elle partageait une cabine. Haussant les épaules sans saisir ce qu'il disait, elle décida de l'ignorer et s'allongea. Elle n'entendit pas les appels du blonds. Pas plus que la menace de venir la chercher lui-même. Lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre lui cacher le soleil, elle ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Alors il était finalement vraiment venu la chercher… Elle soupira et haussa un sourcil, agacée.

« _\- Lève toi. On va refaire tes bandages, tu vas remettre ton bermuda et ensuite, Izou, Ace et moi allons t'entraîner. Père estime que tu dois être imbattable pour devenir sa négociatrice et avant cela, sa messagère._

 _\- Gné ? Je n'ai même pas d'armes !_

 _\- Nous arriverons sur une île en fin d'après-midi et tu pourras aller en acheter avec la bourse qu'on te fournira. D'ailleurs, Père a dit qu'on mettrai le prix qu'il faut. Il semble placer pas mal d'espoirs en toi._

 _\- Pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée… marmonna la rouge_. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa, posant son avant bras sur son genou dans une position typiquement masculine. En effet, Iyallis n'avait en ce moment absolument rien de féminin. Des cheveux en bataille et relativement courts, des habits d'homme, une position d'homme, une démarche semblable à la leur, des paroles digne d'eux, et des expressions faciales indignes d'une femme. Non vraiment, Iyallis aggravait son cas depuis son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde. Enfin, la jeune femme aux yeux de chat se leva vraiment et descendit par l'échelle alors que Marco sautait et ralentissait simplement sa chute avec un semblant d'ailes en flammes.

« _\- Tch ! Crâneur… grogna-t-elle._ »

Sans se préoccuper de la rouge, Marco se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et Iyallis le suivit calmement, bien qu'agacée d'avoir été gênée dans sa sieste. Elle se promit de retenir le chemin de l'infirmerie pour les prochaines fois, mais, trop pensive, elle oublia bien vite sa promesse et ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de cette pièce qui commençait **vraiment** à la dégoûter. En soupirant, elle rentra dans l'infirmerie et tira une infirmière derrière elle après avoir fait signe au premier commandant de l'attendre dans l'entrée.

En patientant, Marco méditait sur les paroles d'Iris.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Assit face à Ace et à côté d'Iris et Izou, Marco regarda la nouvelle fille du capitaine s'en aller, croisant Teach , un membre de la division du narcoleptique qui pionçait devant lui. Iris, à ses côtés, ne rata pas non plus la scène et il vit passer un éclair de douleur dans les yeux roses de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit murmurer:_

 _« **\- Elle recommence à s'isoler…**_

 ** _\- Comment ça ? demanda Izou qui avait entendu ses paroles_**

 _ **\- Et bien… lorsqu'on arrive dans un nouvel endroit, Iyallis met toujours une certaine distance avec les gens. Elle est plus du genre à observer de loin qu'à aller engager une discussion, et là, elle est en… phase d'observation si on peut dire. Mais du coup, les gens pensent soit qu'elle a un problème, soit qu'elle est trop hautaine. Mais il lui faut juste du temps pour s'ouvrir, même si elle ne le fera pas avec grand l'instant elle paraît froide et très manipulatrice et dans un sens elle l'est, mais elle se protège, c'est tout. Car elle passe son temps à me protéger parce que j'ai une santé fragile, je suis fragile et je suis faible mentalement… Je n'aurai pas pu réagir aussi bien en arrivant ici si elle n'avait pas été là. Mais à force de me protéger, elle ne peut pas se protéger elle-même et elle s'oublie un peu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est blessée… Elle a prit deux coups de couteau pour me protéger. J'aimerai tellement la voir sourire ! Mais elle est toujours alerte, elle ne se repose jamais vraiment et c'est comme ça depuis que mes parents l'ont adoptée, il y a environs huit ans.** »_

 _Les commandants étaient impressionnés. Iyallis avait fait passer tous les intérêts de sa soeur avant les siens et avait même accepté de mettre sa vie en jeu, alors qu'Iris n'était que sa soeur adoptive. Vraiment, la rouge aimait profondément la jeune fille aux yeux roses, et leur complicité était indéniable._

 _Fin du Flash back._

« _Je comprends mieux. Iyallis n'a qu'un seul repère et c'est sa soeur. Sa vie, c'est sa soeur. La protéger, l'aimer, la surveiller, son bonheur, son rire, son sourire… Tout tourne autour d'Iris dans le monde d'Iyallis. Elle a besoin de mettre sa vie en danger et de continuellement lutter au profit de sa soeur, pour se sentir vivre. On dirait qu'elle veut racheter une faute. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a conduit Père à la manipuler. Elle- Elle a manipulé Père de façon quasiment inconsciente ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle l'a fait. Normalement, quand on entre dans l'équipage, toutes les conditions qu'elle a énoncées à l'exception d'une ou deux devient une évidence et s'applique à chacun ! Mais elle a aggravé son cas afin de se mettre en danger et d'obtenir un poste dont Père ne pourra plus se passer après quelques réussites… Elle fait en sorte de devenir indispensable pour garantir la sécurité de sa soeur ! Cette fille a une intelligence dont elle n'est sans doute même pas consciente. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle est de notre côté… Mais je pense qu'on va devoir la surveiller, si elle tourne mal, elle deviendra un danger pour tout ce monde. Il va falloir contrôler qu'elle ne ressente pas l'appel du sang, elle doit être assez instable à force de faire passer la vie de sa soeur avant la sienne. Car il est évident qu'elle en souffre malgré ce qu'Iris peut en dire. Il faudra en parler à Père._ »

Marco interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit Iyallis revenir vers lui, le visage neutre, son t-shirt à la main, le buste bandé. Son impassibilité fit légèrement frissonner Marco qui était pourtant lui aussi un symbole de sang froid, et il se promit de l'aider. Parce que derrière le masque, il y avait une gamine effrayée. Une gamine qui avait grandit trop vite malgré ses vingt-et-un an d'apparence.

Ils reprirent leur route dans un silence de plomb et Marco la conduisit à leur cabine, l'attendant dans le couloir le temps qu'elle enfile son propre bermuda. Parce que celui de Marco était bien trop grand et la gênerait pour se battre. Ils repartirent enfin, quelques minutes plus tard et le blond remarqua qu'elle avait glissé les deux poignards avec lesquels elle avait tué à sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se tourna vers lui et demanda pourquoi Père - et elle insista sur l'appellation- avait demandé qui était celui qui avait tué le vice-amiral.

« _\- Il voulait « demander » à un marine gradé si ils avaient des informations quant à un éclair qui ferait apparaître des gens. répondit-il simplement_

 _\- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil_

 _\- C'est comme ça que vous êtes arrivées toi et ta soeur. l'informa-t-il_

 _\- Je… pense que c'est un cas à part et il y a peu de chance pour que la marine sache quoi que ce soit. grommela la rouge._

 _\- Mouais… On va quand même mener notre enquête. tint tout de même Marco._

 _\- Tch !_ »

Marco la conduisit à travers les couloirs. Il lui brûlait d'aborder le sujet de son besoin de protection envers sa soeur. Pourtant, il ne fit que la regarder. Il la détailla tranquillement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle ralentit imperceptiblement, entraînant avec elle Marco, et enfin, elle s'arrêta.

« _\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond._

 _\- Tu me fixe depuis cinq minutes._

 _\- Hm…_ »

Il décida alors de lui demander ce que ça pouvait faire de devoir toujours protéger quelqu'un.

« _\- Pour ainsi dire, j'ai toujours fait passer ce qui concernait ma soeur avant moi. Ma soeur n'a pas commis d'erreurs et je m'assure juste qu'elle n'en fera pas._

 _\- Et toi ? Tu en as fait ?_

 _\- Une. Une qui m'a conduite à l'orphelinat. Qui m'a conduite à vouloir me battre pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est Iris. C'est tout._

 _\- Je me demande combien de temps parviendras-tu encore à tenir le masque. Tu souffres et tu as peur. Et ton masque commence déjà à s'effriter._

 _\- Protéger ma soeur ne sera jamais une souffrance !_

 _\- La protéger, non, mais te négliger et t'oublier, oui. Tu te sacrifies, Iyallis._ »

Oui, elle se souvenait avoir réussit à mettre un nom sur la douleur dans sa poitrine, un jour. La peur. Le regret. **La souffrance** … Il avait raison, et ça l'agaçait. Pour racheter ses fautes, Iyallis avait oublié son enfance et mit de côté tous ses sentiments. Elle avait oublié. Oublié qu'elle était une enfant, oublié qu'elle était humaine, qu'elle avait le droit de craquer, oublié qu'elle avait le droit de vivre. Elle n'avait gardé en tête qu'une chose. Elle devait racheter sa faute.

Les dents serrées et les poings fermés, Iyallis marchait, tête basse. Elle ne voulait pas. Jamais. On ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'éviterai pas Marco. Elle se montrerait plus forte que lui, elle le défierai de tout découvrir, de lire en elle. Un sourire sadique orna soudain ses lèvres. Le jeu débuterait. À celui qui parviendrait à découvrir ou a cacher. Mais les règles, c'était elle qui les fixerait, et personne d'autre. Il ne saurait même pas qu'il jouait. L'échiquier serait ce monde, les pions seraient leurs compagnons, et eux, ils seraient les joueurs. Ils manipuleraient pour placer, déplacer et sacrifier leurs pièces.

Elle changeait. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était encore une gamine effrayée et horrifiée par le crime que ses mains avaient commis. Mais déjà, elle devenait manipulatrice, elle se sentait devenir sadique et le fait qu'elle devrait bientôt tuer à nouveau ne la révulsait plus. Au contraire… Elle n'en était pas encore à s'en réjouir, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle ne ressentait même plus la peur qui l'avait saisie plus tôt, à l'idée de devenir méchante et froide.

Enfin, elle reprit sa marche, revêtant à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité. Personne ne saurait, pas même Iris, qu'elle devenait ainsi. Iris, cette petite fille qu'elle avait empêchée de grandir, la gardant sous sa coupe de façon inconsciente. Elle ne désirait encore que son bonheur, mais qui savait si elle n'allait pas mal tourner et en venir à lui faire du mal volontairement ? Enfin, elle verrait plus tard. En temps et en heure, lorsqu'elle aurait une connaissance suffisante de l'échiquier et qu'elle aurait enfin toutes les pièces en main.

Finalement, Marco et Iyallis débouchèrent sur le pont où attendaient Izou et Ace. La rouge était bien décidée à apprendre et elle ne se laisserai vraiment pas faire, ce serait un affront pour les commandants. Le blond alla rejoindre les deux autres hommes, et ils se mirent tous en garde, prêts à s'élancer.

Iyallis n'avait aucune chance, mais elle se battrait quand même...


	7. Arc 2 : Episode 7 ! Arrivée à Samao…

**Salut Salut !**

 **Bon… J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois encore, sinon qu'on est Mardi et que j'ai pas cours mais très mal à la tête parce que je me suis levée à 11h, mais ça on s'en fiche, donc je lance les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Ic'Ilver : Je me rends compte qu'en fait, pour mon chapitre suivant, il me faut le top départ de ta review, c'est super dangereux ! x') Je crois que ma petite Iyallis va nous faire une belle crise d'identité ! :P**

 **L1109 : Eh bien je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! La suite arrive généralement vite, donc j'espère te combler ! x)**

 **Bon, et bien je n'ai rien à rajouter, donc… Opta !**

 **Opta : Ouais ?**

 **Souhaite leur bonne lecture.**

 **Opta : Bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre de Blood vous plaira ! Même s'il a du retard… **

**Va te faire s'il te plait, Opta.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Île printanière, et faire le plein d'armes.

En nage, Iyallis était encore allongée sur le sol, couverte de bleus et de coupures. Son combat avec les commandants avait été rude. _Très_ rude. Pourtant, elle était fière d'elle, les commandants avaient eux aussi deux ou trois coupures et sa plus belle était celle qu'elle avait faite sur Ace. Elle avait réussit, pendant son combat, à se contorsionner suffisamment pour pouvoir entailler la gorge du brun. À la suite de son mouvement, l'entraînement avait marqué un temps d'arrêt au court duquel les commandants avaient réalisé que si elle l'avait voulu, la rouge aurait pu égorger Ace. Malheureusement pour elle, le combat n'en avait été que plus ardent et c'était elle qui en avait pâtit.

Sur le parquet du pont supérieur, la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'une ombre bloqua les rayons du soleil, elle avait déjà perdu la notion du temps. Elle se retourna et rouvrit les yeux. Dans le ciel, des nuages de neige s'accumulaient et en bas, les vagues grossissaient. Chié ! Elle n'avait plus tellement de forces et esquisser un mouvement lui semblait être l'enfer même. Pourtant, si elle ne bougeait pas, la mer se chargerait de la faire passer par dessus bord. Il fallu qu'un autre commandant, un avec qui elle n'avait jamais discuté mais qu'elle identifiait comme étant Thatch, la soulève par le col et l'aide à regagner sa cabine pour qu'elle réalise _vraiment_ qu'ils allaient se prendre une belle tempête dans la gueule. Boh ! Les pirates de Barbe Blanche devaient avoir l'habitude.

Le commandant la déposa sur le lit et la laissa, préférant qu'elle se repose avant d'engager une conversation. Et puis de toutes façons, pour le moment, il avait plus urgent. Comme gérer une tempête, par exemple ! Il jeta un oeil à la jeune femme qu'il venait de déposer. Dans le gaz, elle referma les yeux et se rendormit. Visiblement, elle avait été éreintée par son entraînement. Cette pensée arracha un sourire franc au commandant de la quatrième division.

Lorsqu'enfin reposée Iyallis ouvrit les yeux, dehors, la tempête avait laissé place à un grand soleil. Grognement. Elle préférait la pluie. Moins douloureux pour les yeux et plus chaleureux et froid à la fois. Personne ne s'aventurait dehors par plaisir à part elle, lorsqu'il pleuvait. Dans un soupire, elle se décida à se lever, le corps courbatu de partout, quitta la cabine pour rejoindre le pont et constata que l'ombre d'une île se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle s'approcha du premier commandant, oubliant un instant ce à quoi elle avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt pour ne pas s'aveugler avec de telles pensées, et demanda :

« - _Quel est le nom de cette île ?_ »

« - _C'est l'île printanière de Samao. Réputée pour ses armes de choix. On a eu le temps de changer de cap pour venir y chercher tes armes. Des armes de qualité._ »

« _\- Je crois que j'ai même une idée de ce que je veux._ »

« _\- Ah ?_ »

« _\- Hm. Une longue lame et quelques poignards et autres armes de jet, des aiguilles ou des dards et puis des protections. Avec des lames et des pointes._ »

« _\- Des pointes ?_ »

« _\- Hm. Des pointes empoisonnées que je pourrais retirer et lancer._ »

Elle coupa court à la conversation et décida de retourner dans leur cabine pour dessiner ce qu'elle désirait. Elle fit des plans. Sur les feuilles, on pouvait voir des pièces de cuir d'une certaine forme avec des boucles et de différentes dimensions pour les tibias et les avant-bras. Les pièces du bas commençaient à la cheville et se terminaient en dessous du genoux dans une forme incurvée pour ne pas gêner les mouvements, et se refermaient par des boucles sur le mollet. Les pièces du haut, elles, remontaient jusqu'au coude pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à la jointure des poings, une sangle cachant des dards se refermant sur la paume et deux autres sur les veines jusqu'à la saignée. Elle prévoyait de trouer le dos de la main pour pouvoir glisser dedans une petite arbalète à sangle coulissante pour les munitions, et de cacher quelques armes dans les sangles, à l'abri. Et enfin, le plus important, elle allait placer des pointes sur l'extérieur des pièces de cuir pour éloigner ou empoisonner au corps à corps et glisser les lames le long de chaque pièce pour parer avec ses membres des éventuels coups de sabre. Elle était fière d'elle.

Le temps de dessiner, le bateau avait largué les amarres au large de l'île et elle entendit la voix du blond qui partageait sa cabine qui l'appelait. Elle attrapa ses feuilles, en plia une et glissa les autres dedans avant de partir.

Sur le pont, on attendait son arrivée pour lâcher les canots. Elle soupira en sentant une main la presser de grimper dedans. Aucunement besoin de se retourner, l'identité de la personne coulait de source. Iris. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas une grimace agacée qui prit place sur son visage, mais un sourire léger. Serein. Personne ne les accompagnerait, elle allait s'en assurer. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, Iris manquait à sa grande soeur. Leurs délires, leurs joies, leurs peines, secrets, regrets, confidence… Il semblait à la rouge que tout cela s'était peu à peu estompé à leur arrivée dans le manga. Qu'elles s'étaient éloignées avec le changement de comportement qu'elle subissait. Mais avec sa soeur, la jeune femme se promit en l'instant que rien ne devrait jamais changer. L'argentée était son repère. Le centre de sa vie. Et elle sauraient s'empêcher l'une et l'autre de changer. En tous cas, elle l'espérait.

Avec un sourire espiègle, la rouge saisit la main de la jeune femme aux yeux roses et tira, l'entraînant dans sa chute, droit dans le canot. Elles éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin au point de s'en tenir les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Dans ce rire toute la pression retombait et elles voulaient se dire que rien n'avait changé, qu'elles étaient toujours dans leur monde, auprès de leurs parents, prises dans cette routine qu'elles regrettaient maintenant. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que leur fou rire ne se transforme en crise de larmes. Sous le regard surpris des pirates, elles essuyèrent les larmes qui roulaient sur leur peau. Leur expression avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Iris se disait que sa soeur l'avait protégée mais qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour apaiser sa peur devant Ace et pour la rassurer. Iyallis, elle, se promettait de toujours protéger l'argentée… mais que la tâche était ardue. Elle n'était plus si sûre d'y arriver, persuadée d'avoir échoué à leur mort et dans ce monde. Ce qui dans un sens était un peu le cas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées, à un moment ou autrefois elles se seraient amusées jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles tombe à l'eau.

 **∞~O~∞**

Le canot racla le sable, sur la berge, et tira les deux jeunes femmes à bord de leur pensées. Elles eurent un léger sursaut. Se reprenant rapidement, elles sautèrent pour ne pas se mouiller les pieds et se lancèrent un regard. Une idée leur avait traversé l'esprit. La rouge soupira, sa raison prenant le dessus. Elles ne pouvaient pas partir tout de suite en exploration toutes les deux. Faute d'argent. Elle interpella alors le second de Barbe Blanche et le tira jusqu'à la ville où elle entra chez un tanneur pour les pièces de cuir avant d'entrer dans une toute petite boutique miteuse. La boutique semblait vendre des armes décalées et étranges. Pourtant, Iyallis avait remarqué la finesse des lames qu'elle voyait. Son regard fut alors attiré par une épée. La lame de cristal noir d'obsidienne était parcourue de nervures rouges et semblait être une flamme rectiligne sortie tout droit de la gueule ouverte d'un dragon noir. Les ailes ouvertes et la queue hérissée de piques tranchants comme des poignards s'enroulant au bout de la poignée formaient une garde quasiment impassable. La poignée, elle, était protégée d'un bandage blanc comme neige aussi doux que de la soie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur la lame et de la caresser. Iyallis était subjuguée. Un raclement de gorge de la part du petit homme derrière le comptoir la tira de sa contemplation.

« - _Tu sais gamine, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer. J'ai donné une âme à cette lame. C'est elle qui choisit son propriétaire. Son propriétaire aura connu plus d'horizons que n'importe qui dans ce monde, connaîtra la peur et l'angoisse, mais aussi le courage et l'affection, aura une personne à protéger au point de s'oublier et de se perdre, et acceptera de se laisser guider là où il n'aura aucune connaissance. Entre ses mains, cette lame aura une vie et brillera d'une sombre lumière, prendra un nom sanglant jusqu'à la repentance et se brisera en protégeant. Entre ses mains, cette lame pèsera plusieurs tonnes pour l'adversaire et quelques grammes pour l'élu, tranchera toute matière comme du beurre et avalera les âmes pour acquérir ses pouvoirs. Il faut aussi savoir que cette lame aura pour dessert et dernière âme… celle de son propriétaire. »_

 _« - Cela signifie-t-il que je serai incapable de posséder et de former un duo avec cette lame ? »_

 _« - Non. Cela signifie que tu t'en iras sans plus la toucher. Cette lame est dangereuse et fait fuir les potentiels élus. »_

 _« - Je veux essayer. »_

 _« - Mon rôle n'est en rien de t'en empêcher._ »

Rassurée, Iyallis s'approcha un peu plus de la lame et saisit à pleine main la poignée de la lame plus grande qu'elle. En cet instant, elle sut que cette lame deviendrait sienne. Qu'elle feraient corps toutes les deux et qu'elle ferait un jour la rencontre de la conscience de cette épée. Dans un puissant effort, la rouge tenta de soulever la lame, s'opposant alors à une résistance inhumaine qui semblait vouloir souder le cristal noir à l'étagère. Se produit alors un grand claquement suivit d'une vive lumière. La lame l'avait acceptée. Et elle se nommait Chimamire no Hikari. Lumière sanglante.

Après la connexion entre leur deux âmes, Iyallis alla chercher des lames, pointes et dards pour compléter son "armure". Marco paya et ils quittèrent la boutique, Hikari -pour faire plus court- dans le dos de la rouge. Elle pouffa de rire quand elle vit sa soeur faire des yeux de chien battu au blond qui fut contraint de leur laisser sa bourse d'argent.

Elles coururent dans les boutiques, se constituant une vraie garde robe. Iyallis avait opté pour des vêtements moulants et élastiques entièrement noirs parfois parsemés de tâches de couleurs bordeaux. Ses bas en cuir ou en jean ne dépassaient jamais le genou pour faciliter le glissement de ses protections. Elle avait aussi embarqué deux ou trois robes blanches, des bottines à talon, des manteaux d'hiver, des vestes, ce qui s'apparentait à des baskets et bien d'autres choses. Mais surtout, au même titre que sa soeur, avait acheté presque tout un carton de sweets larges. Iris, elle, avait opté pour des vêtements colorés, souvenus des baggys en toile et une tonne de sweets.

Depuis, elles déambulaient dans la ville, discutant avec ardeur, tant et si bien qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas la foret se refermer sur elles. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'Iris ne le fasse remarquer.

 _« - Hé… »_

 _« - Ouais ? »_

 _« - On est où ? »_

Iyallis regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que de la végétation.

 _« - Dans une foret. Sur Samao. »_

 _« - Nan… tu crois ? »_

Sarcastique. Sa soeur était sarcastique. Elle répliqua.

 _« - Tu es ridicule de faire de l'ironie dans une situation pareille… »_

Iris haussa un sourcil, le dialogue d'une fanfiction lui revenant en mémoire*.

 _« - Tu fais dans la critique ? »_

Les yeux de chat de la rouge brillèrent d'un éclat rieur.

 _« - Et toi dans le comique ? »_

Elles se regardèrent une fraction de secondes et se perdirent dans un puissant fou rire. Elles en étaient à se rouler sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et à en avoir du mal à respirer, s'étranglant toutes les trente secondes. Iris remarqua alors quelque chose qui attira son attention. Et qui lui arracha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un fruit du démon ?

Nope !

Deux fruits du démon !

Les deux soeurs adoptives se regardèrent, le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité les envahissant. Elles se précipitèrent et sautèrent chacune sur le fruit qui était en face de l'autre. Elles croisèrent leurs bras comme pour former les maillons d'une chaine et croquèrent dans le fruit qu'elles avaient choisi. Sans hésitation.

 _« - Pouah ! C'est dégueu ! »_

Iris avait gobé le fruit et tentait de faire partir le goût ignoble qu'avait le fruit en se grattant la langue.

 _« - Yerk ! Pire que les lasagnes liquides de la cantine le Mardi avant le sport ! »_

 _« - Ah ouiiiii ! Les lasagnes qu'on dégueulait pendant la cession de course de fond ! »_

Elles se prirent un nouveau fou rire, se remémorant leurs bêtises du lycée. Oui, ensemble, elles passaient leur temps à rire. Et ça leur faisait un bien fou compte tenu de la tension qu'elles avaient accumulé, plus particulièrement la rouge.

 _« - Neh, Iya ? »_

 _« - Hm ? »_

 _« - Tu regretteras de l'avoir mangé ? »_

 _« - On a peut-être fait une connerie… mais non. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un pouvoir. »_

 _« - Moi aussi ! »_

Fatiguées, elles s'allongèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe et fermèrent les yeux un instant, une nouvelle fois traversées par une pensée commune.

 ** _« Ravie de t'avoir retrouvée… Ma soeur. »_**

* * *

 *** Gros tapages de délires sur la fanfiction La Sorcière De La Baleine Blanche avec Opta, et c'est de là que viennent les répliques qui suivent. Pas sûr que ce soient les mots exactes.**

 **Bref je vous demande pardon pour ce chapitre un peu misérable et le retard qui va avec, en ce moment, j'essaie de rattraper et de relever ma moyenne.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

 **DOH/BPOB**


	8. Arc 2 : Episode 8 ! Un chat Rose

**Hey…**

 **Non, ne me tapez pas, je vous prie !**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée de cette — trop — longue absence, et je n'ai par ailleurs aucune excuse, mais me voilà de retour, pour au moins… Un chapitre. Pour la suite, rien n'est moins sûr, mais elle viendra sûrement.**

 **Je répondrai aux reviews sûrement en fin de chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Au fond de ses yeux.

Penchée sur son livre de navigation, Iris poussa un profond soupir, alors qu'accoudée au bastingage de l'immense navire, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier vers sa grande soeur. Celle-ci, en pleine concentration, était en train d'affronter Vista sur le pont, un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs, le commandant n'hésitait pas à corriger sa position à coups d'estafilades. Mais Iyallis étant imprévisible, elle allait à chaque fois contre la lame de l'homme qui la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes et demi, le surprenant à chaque fois.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle en avait apprit plus sur la force de sa soeur depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, qu'en tant de temps passé dans l'autre. En combat, la jeune femme était assez vicieuse, tout en allant de front. En fait, la rouge semblait se battre contre elle-même, quel que soit son adversaire. Elle avait expliqué à la plus jeune qu'elle combattait en se posant la question de savoir " _À sa place, je réagirai…_ ". Et tout naturellement, elle parvenait à anticiper quelques coups grâce à ça, et par son instinct que tous sentaient se développer à mesure de sa progression. En un mois passé sur le bateau de l'empereur, Iris avait vu Iyallis évoluer, grandir, changer, apprendre. Et elle, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait rester au même niveau qu'avant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la rose redressa la tête, en entendant un bruit de chute, un peu plus loin. La plus âgée des deux venait de tomber sur le pont, les jambes coupées par le coup de coude que Vista lui avait assené en plein dans le plexus solaire. La respiration soufflée par le choc, elle peinait légèrement à reprendre un rythme normal, tandis que le commandant lui tendait la main, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Avec une rapidité étonnante, la jeune femme aux yeux de chat saisit son poignet, fit passer une de ses jambes par-dessus son bras, et se tourna, pour faire dos à l'épéiste sur lequel elle se laissa tomber brutalement. Celui-ci, le bras retourné et écrasé par son apprentie, sourit, fier de ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés, qu'il la regarda, puisqu'au dessus d'eux, se dressait un dôme noir et opaque, qui faisait écho à la lueur sombre qui électrisait les doigts de celle qui l'écrasait.

Une courte minute plus tard, le dôme disparaissait dans un claquement, dévoilant Iyallis, qui fixait sa main avec un regard un peu perdu.

\- _C'est… C'est quoi c'bordel ?_

Sur le pont, le silence s'était installé, lourd et inquisiteur, alors que la dernière chose que désirait la plus âgée était qu'on la fixe comme une bête de foire. Pourtant, un sourire étira ses lèvres trop fines, le regard toujours perdu sur ses doigts encore crépitant de pouvoir. De là où elle était, Iris pouvait sentir qu'une foule de question traversait sa grande soeur, et elle-même, s'en posait. Elles avaient mangé quoi, comme fruit ?

La voix de Marco s'éleva, ordonnant à ses hommes de revenir à leurs tâches, avant que le commandant ne s'approche, son regard si vide scrutant les deux adversaires.

 _\- Tu as mangé un fruit étrange et au goût abominable récemment ?_

 _\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, s_ oupira la rouge. _Il avait un goût de goudron._

 _\- Un fruit du démon. Je vais te donner un livre qui en recense certain. On va essayer de déterminer lequel tu as mangé._

La jeune femme se redressa, féline, son regard emplit d'une lueur malicieuse que sa soeur pouvait deviner sans même la regarder. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis Samao, et son fruit ne se manifestait que maintenant, alors que celui de la rose s'était montré quelques heures plus tard seulement. Elle avait congelé trois personnes sans faire attention.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, la rose referma son livre d'un coup sec, et s'éloigna de la scène, le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle était comme… Jalouse. Oui, elle avait réalisé son rêve : elle était dans le monde de One Piece, celui qui l'avait tant fait rêver ! Mais au-delà de ça, sa soeur changeait à une vitesse fulgurante, elle progressait, et bientôt, elle se rendrait indispensable à l'empereur. Et ça, Iris avait du mal à l'admettre. Bientôt, Iyallis partirait sur les mers, pour se battre, et parlementer avec de grands pirates au nom de l'Empereur des Mers, Barbe Blanche.

S'arrêtant au détour d'un couloir, Iris laissa tomber son livre, et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes, et son front était posé sur son menton. Elle devait admettre, aussi, qu'elle avait un peu le mal du pays. Tout était si étrange, ici ! Ses parents lui manquaient, sa technologie lui manquaient, le peu d'amis qu'elle avait lui manquaient, et… Sa complicité avec sa soeur, devenue si solitaire lui manquait.

Elle prit la décision de rester là, réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

* * *

Sur le pont, Iyallis réfléchissait. Elle avait sentit la vague puissante d'énergie qui l'avait parcourue, et elle avait vu Marco froncer imperceptiblement les yeux. Plongeant son regard dans celui du second de Barbe Blanche, un sourire presque mesquin étira ses lèvres.

 _"Je sais, Marco. Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir avoir de contrôle sur moi, un de ces quatre. Mais crois-moi, ce contrôle, tu te rendras compte que tu ne l'auras jamais eu. Je suis la reine, et je dirige mes pions. J'ai avancé le premier, à toi d'avancer le second."_

Se détournant finalement, elle repartit avec le livre que Marco lui avait tendu quelques secondes plus tôt, et son épée à la ceinture. Une fois hors de portée du regard des pirates de Barbe Blanche, la jeune femme se mit à tourner rapidement les pages, à la recherche du fruit qui envahissait son esprit. Sa soeur avait mangé le Kaze Kaze no mi, mais et elle ?

La nouvellement pirate s'arrêta soudain sur une page, son sourire s'élargissant. Sous ses yeux, le fruit qu'elle avait avalé s'étendait sur la page, au-dessus de la mention " **Paramecia** ", et en-dessous du nom " **Sōzō Sōzō no mi** ". Le fruit de la création !

 _Une chance,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle qui avait toujours eu, selon ses professeurs, le défaut d'avoir une imagination trop débordante, elle allait s'en servir comme une arme. La plus puissante de toutes.

Refermant le livre, elle repartit, son sourire affichant clairement sa satisfaction. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Se concentrant, elle pénétra dans la cabine qu'elle partageait toujours avec Marco, et s'assit par terre. De toutes les fictions qu'elle avait lues, on disait toujours que pour parvenir à maîtriser un pouvoir, il fallait d'abord faire le vide dans son esprit, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Assise en tailleurs sur le parquet, elle croisa les bras, et inspira à un rythme régulier. Elle ne devait plus penser à rien. Rapidement, les sons de la mers emplirent ses sens, suivies des les effluves salées qui montaient du bateau, le bruit du vent, qui claquait sur la coque du navire.

Alors elle imagina, se souvenant d'un livre qui lui avait particulièrement plu, dans son monde. Elle imagina un chaton, tout petit, elle imagina son odeur animale, ses miaulements, et ses grands yeux bleus. Pour s'amuser un peu, elle imagina sa fourrure, rose et douce, et ses coussinets violets. Lorsqu'enfin il lui sembla que tout ce qu'elle imaginait était en face d'elle, le chaton debout sur le parquet, elle s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe.

 _\- Non mais sérieusement. Rose ? Un chaton mâle rose ? T'as vu ça où ? C'est hideux ! Et puis regarde-moi ces coussinets ! Du violet. C'est écoeurant._

Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, stupéfaite. Devant elle, se dressait un chaton, rose comme elle l'avait imaginé, l'air passablement énervé.

 _\- C-c'est toi, qui vient de parler ?_

 _\- Qui d'autre,_ beugla-t-il. _Tu voix un autre être vivant dans cette cabine, en capacité de pester contre sa couleur de peau ?_

 _\- Sois pas raciste, va ! C'est drôle, le rose. Et techniquement, t'es un chat, donc pas vraiment en capacité de pester contre la couleur de tes poils !_

 _\- Je suis un mec !_

 _\- Avec un putain de caractère de merde, soit dit en passant._

 _\- J'ai été fait à ton image, puisqu'étant ta première création. Et d'ailleurs, condamné à te guider sur le chemin de ton pouvoir, à t'apprendre, et à devenir ton compagnon de route._

 _\- Merde. Si j'avais su, j'aurai fait un loup. Ou un tigre. Ou un dragon._

 _\- Tu as le droit de me modifier. Mais une seule et unique fois._

 _\- Cool !_

 _\- Mais pas en rose, par pitié Iya' ! Et on le fera quand tu seras un peu plus exercée et sûre de toi, okay ? Je veux pas devenir une flaque d'eau rose et informe._

 _\- Géniale, la confiance règne._

 _\- Ben ouais, écoute._

La jeune femme soupira, se sentant fatiguée. Etrangement, la création d'un animal, aussi petit soit-il, avait consommé beaucoup d'énergie, et elle mourrait d'envie, là tout de suite de se plonger dans son lit et de dormir. Se redressant, la jeune femme vacilla. La tête lui tournait, elle était exténuée. Aussi, ne prit-elle pas la peine de monter jusqu'à son lit. Comme une grosse loque, elle s'écrasa sur le lit du commandant de la première division, et se roula en boule pour s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent.

 **Tant de choses l'attendaient encore. Tant de rencontres et de dangers la secoueraient. Tant de blessures lui seraient infligées. Elle devait se reposer, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.**

* * *

 **Waw. Je n'ai jamais écris pire chapitre, sur cette fanfiction. Bon, au moins, on connaît le pouvoir d'Iya', m'enfin bon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pondu une véritable daube, carrément incohérente, mais je me rattraperait sur la suite. Comme on dit, une fois mais pas deux.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, et désolée de ne pas répondre cette fois aux reviews, qui m'ont pourtant fait super plaisir, je vous le jure !**


	9. Arc 2 : Épisode 9 ! Intenses Reflexions

**Yo !**

 **Bon, je ne me tiens toujours pas à mon rythme de publication initialement décidé, mais tant pis.**

 **J'écris selon l'inspiration. Le reste, je m'en fiche.**

 **Qualité avant quantité.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Intenses réflexions.

Adossée au mur, au beau milieu du couloir, Iris redressa la tête, fixant le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle, comme une présence infinie et indicible. Juste devant elle, se dressait le parapet qui la gardait d'une chute vers le fond de l'océan, qu'elle confondait, au loin sur la ligne d'horizon, avec le ciel. Etrangement, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas voir de nuage. Elle ne voulait ni pluie, ni orage, ni tempête. Ça la changeait, elle devait avouer, de toutes ces fois où avec sa soeur, elle avait espéré que la voûte céleste s'assombrisse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le désirait que parce qu'Iyallis le désirait aussi.

Soudain, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, une ombre se dressa devant elle, un grand sourire s'étalant sur un visage constellé de multiples tâches de rousseur. Iris s'autorisa un faible sourire, levant les yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- _Hey,_ salua-t-elle platement.

\- _Hey,_ répondit Ace. _Ça va pas ?_

Il perdit un instant son sourire, s'asseyant à ses côtés et étendant ses jambes devant lui. tournant les yeux vers l'argentée, il lui lança un regard inquisiteur et emprunt d'inquiétude.

- _Ma soeur devient un peu trop solitaire, je trouve,_ avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard. _Elle a beaucoup changée depuis son arrivée ici._

\- _Tu sais_ , commença-t-il, _je ne pense pas qu'elle aie autant changée que tu ne le penses. Je sais pourquoi elle s'entraîne si dur, et pourquoi elle tient à devenir si indispensable à père. On l'a tous deviné sur ce bateau, et on l'a tous accepté. Le seul qui se méfie de ce qu'elle risque de devenir, c'est Marco, mais lui, il est un peu nôtre frère aîné à tous, donc il se doit de veiller sur chacune des divisions en plus de la sienne. Mais crois-moi, Iris : même si vous ne passez plus autant de temps ensemble, tu restes ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux._

La jeune femme reporta un regard surpris sur l'horizon, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Ace, donc elle sentait la chaleur, contre son épaule. Un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se disait que finalement, elle était bien égoïste pour jalouser ainsi quelqu'un qui faisait tout pour elle. Si sa soeur changeait autant, c'était pour une seule raison : la protéger et empêcher que ce monde de fous lui porte un trop grand préjudice. Mais au fond d'elle, Iris sentait qu'une inquiétude persistait. Elle avait peur que sa soeur s'oublie et finisse par vraiment en souffrir ou en être gravement blessée. Malgré tout, elle se força à sourire, et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent caresser son visage.

\- _Merci, Ace._

Rouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers le pirate, et eut un air blasé en constatant qu'il dormait. « _Ben tiens_ » pensa-t-elle amèrement « _le contraire m'aurait étonnée !_ ». Un rire lui échappa pourtant, et elle décida de se reposer elle-aussi, se laissant aller au sommeil, appuyée contre le mur.

* * *

Exténué, Marco soupira, poussant lentement la porte de sa cabine et se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque pour ranger le livre qu'il avait à la main. Du bout des doigts, il frôla les rebords arrondis des étagères, et parcouru les titres des ouvrages entassés par ordre alphabétique. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé le lieu où il était sensé ranger le livre qu'il avait terminé de lire, il le glissa entre deux autres, et se retourna en bâillant.

Surpris, il se figea, son regard tombant sur son lit. Le commandant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et réalisa finalement que oui, Iyallis, la fille qu'il surveillait tellement était bien en train de dormir dans son lit, un chat **rose** roulé en boule contre sa poitrine. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la recouvrit d'une couverture, la voyant frissonner. Machinalement, il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, et la regarda un instant.

Elle avait cet air, si enfantin et vulnérable qui contrastait violemment avec l'air farouche qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était consciente et qui faisait écho à la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il l'avait parfois surprise, au cours du dernier mois, à s'accouder au bastingage, le regard perdu à l'horizon, loin devant elle, comme si elle réfléchissait à des choses s'étant déroulées des années auparavant. Il s'était parfois surpris à sourire, devant son air rêveur et perdu, comme si l'air marin suffisait à la calmer et à l'emmener loin, très loin du bateau, en des temps et des lieux bien reculés.

Se relevant en secouant la tête, Marco soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau dans la douche, se déshabillant en attendant qu'elle devienne suffisamment chaude. Avant de rentrer dedans, il tourna les yeux vers le miroir, et sourit une fois de plus au tatouage qu'il arborait si fièrement depuis plusieurs années. Le tatouage qui signait son appartenance à l'équipage le plus puissant des mers. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Posant le pieds sur le sol en céramique de la douche, le blond se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et baissa la tête, s'appuyant contre le mur en tendant le poing en avant. Mu par une vieille habitude, il leva sa main libre, et alla triturer sa lèvre, alors que l'eau coulait le long de son visage, ses yeux fermés lui imposant la vision du visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de chat. Rougissant vaguement, le jeune homme serra les dents d'agacement, alors qu'il repensait sans cesse à cette expression si enfantine qui avait prit place sur les traits habituellement si agressif d'Iyallis. Soudain, Marco rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait confondu l'air perdu de la jeune femme face à la mer, avec de la mélancolie.

Et c'était pourtant bien cette expression, qu'il avait retrouvé dans son sommeil. Endormie, elle avait délaissé son masque, et cette force qu'elle mettait à cacher ses émotions s'était évanouie, comme lorsqu'elle était seule, si bien qu'elle avait clairement affiché une mélancolie ravageuse. Mais le commandant de la première division se demandait ce que la rouge pouvait bien regretter pour être aussi ravagée par la mélancolie, alors qu'au sein du navire de Barbe Blanche, la bonne humeur était de mise.

Les sourcils froncés, le blond chercha à se souvenir s'il avait quelque fois, aperçu dans le regard de la plus jeune des deux, une pareille émotion. Il était vrai, qu'il avait une fois ou deux surpris Iris un peu triste, mais elle l'avait rapidement rassuré.

« _Je suis simplement nostalgique de notre île natale, Marco. Rien de plus, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Avec l'argentée, Marco n'avait aucune raison de douter, il le savait. Elle n'avait aucune méfiance envers les pirates de Barbe Blanche, et ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait un problème, seul l'inquiétude de les déranger la retenait de se confier, mais une fois rassurée sur ce point-là, sa langue se déliait, et elle n'hésitait plus. Mais Iyallis, elle… Elle restait pour le phénix un véritable mystère. Il ne savait que penser d'elle. Lui faire confiance ou se méfier, lui demander de se confier ou attendre qu'elle le fasse, lui demander ce qu'elle pensait ou attendre encore une fois et tenter de deviner ? Avec elle, le blond ne savait jamais quoi faire.

D'exaspération, le commandant réputé si calme et mesuré mit une droite dans le carrelage de sa douche.

\- _Merde,_ lâcha-t-il. _Je sais pas quoi faire avec elle, et encore moins pourquoi je me prends autant la tête ! Normalement je ne m'embête pas avec ça !_

Il sentait bien, que sous ce qu'elle montrait, sous la force qui semblait l'habiter, Iyallis était instable et aussi perdu qu'une enfant. Et au final, c'était bien ça, qui l'effrayait. Il avait peur que cette instabilité la fasse pencher du mauvais côté. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il y avait une forme d'assurance pour qu'elle ne sombre pas, mais que cette assurance pouvait être à double tranchant. C'était quitte ou double : soit elle la gardait du bon côté, soit elle la brisait définitivement et avait l'effet contraire de celui que Marco espérait. Et cette assurance… C'était sa soeur.

Marco leva la tête, et soupira, en saisissant sur le porte-savon, son savon à la noix de coco. Cette fille était décidément un véritable casse-tête, mais elle était membre de l'équipage.

 _Elle est une pirate de Barbe Blanche. Je serai là pour elle, si elle en a besoin,_ se résolut le phénix.

Terminant rapidement sa douche, le blond s'enroula dans une grande serviette éponge blanche, s'essuyant nonchalamment avec, et la jetant négligemment sur le portant près du lavabo. Croisant son regard dans le miroir, il, attrapa sa brosse à dents, et fit couler un peu de dentifrice dessus, avant de la frotter sur ses dents, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu. Un coup d'oeil derrière lui, et il vit, par le hublot, la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Il repensa au fait que le dîner s'était dérouler sans la présence des nouvelles venues et d'Ace. Il savait maintenant où était la plus âgée, et la seconde devait sûrement être avec Ace. Donc en sécurité. Marco haussa les épaules, et cracha dans le lavabo en céramique, avant de se rincer la bouche et la cuvette avec.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il enfila un caleçon, et retourna dans sa cabine, échappant un nouveau bâillement. Son air blasé s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit que la rouge dormait toujours dans son lit. Sans pourtant hésiter, il posa un pied sur le rebord du matelas, l'enjamba, et alla se caler contre le mur, tirant les couvertures sur lui, et remontant un peu Iyallis pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Heureusement que le lit du commandant était grand !

Marco esquissa un sourire, songeant qu'elle pèterait sûrement un câble, en voyant qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit avec lui, plutôt que dans le lit de l'étage.


	10. Excuses

**Escuses.**

 **Ceci n'est pas et ne sera jamais suivi d'un chapitre. Normalement.**

 **Cette fiction, je l'ai commencée pour laisser des traces d'une période qui m'a beaucoup aidée, et en l'honneur d'une amie qui a été là pour moi. Ça fait** **déjà deux ans maintenant que cette période est terminée, et cette amie et moi-même ne nous voyons plus depuis longtemps pour des raisons stupides, rageantes, compliquées et qui m'ont beaucoup indignée.**

 **C'est une période que je n'oublierai jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle me réchauffe le coeur, mais elle me rend aussi vraiment nostalgique et sans cette amie, cette fiction a perdue toute son âme.**

 **Elle était là, cette fiction, quand mon amie ne l'était plus.**

 **Elle était là quand j'avais besoin de me souvenir et de rire encore un peu.**

 **Elle était là quand je me voilais la face et que j'espérai qu'elle reviendrait.**

 **Mais je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui court après les gens. Je ne courrai pas après Opta, et je ne chercherai plus rien d'autre que ces rares occasions où nous nous voyons. De très bons moments (heureusement pour elle je ne suis pas rancunière au point de devenir une salope avec elle).**

 **Néanmoins, si je ne supprime pas cette fiction et si j'aime la façon dont elle a été écrite malgré la peine que je ressens dans cette façon de la dérouler et la différence entre ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle aurait dû être, elle me fait vraiment mal, et elle n'en était encore aux prémices. Par conséquent, je suis désolée, mais cette fiction n'a et n'aura jamais d'autre fin que celle qui réside dans mes souvenirs.**

 **En plus ça devait être une sorte de sad end dans laquelle afin de protéger Ace et par conséquent Iris qui l'aime de tout son coeur, Iyallis retrouve la raison (ouais parce qu'elle est devenue méchante au passage et sort avec Kidd) et se jette devant lui. Elle meurt à sa place sous le hurlement commun de Kidd et de sa soeur, et sur une phrase bien badass disparaît dans l'autre monde (celui d'où elle et Iris viennent et qui l'a protégée parce qu'en vrai son père biologique c'est Shanks). Et hop, Tome II dans lequel Kidd Law et Marco auraient dû trouver un moyen de la faire revenir après un signe de sa part (en gros elle aurait trouvé l'arbre qui portait la même marque que celle qu'elle aurait laissée avec Kidd dans OP un jour où ils s'embrouillaient et aurait laissé un message), et elle aurait fini sa vie avec Kid, en ayant un gosse qui serait devenu le filleul de Marco (son quasi-frère parce qu'en vrai ils s'adorent à la fin) et Iris aurait fini avec Ace et son pouvoir du vent.**

 **Enfin bref. Gros bordel.**

 **Autant dans cette fin que dans mes sentiments et dans mon coeur. M'enfin bon.**


End file.
